Illicit Love
by Saiyajin-Love
Summary: It was a love so overwhelming that it left her knees trembling and her heart screaming for just a second of his attention. Something that was so wrong, but felt so damn good and right that she couldn't possibly continue to fight it. Someone had changed Chichi's original fate, and now she was dealing with such immoral feelings for a married man everyone called Goku.
1. Prologue

**Illicit Love**

a/n: Hi everyone! Yes, I'm back with another story. If you want to know the status of my other ones, you'll have to check my profile page which I finally updated. But anyways, this story has been sitting in my vault for a long time (over 4 years to be exact). I've been waiting for the right moment to dedicate some time to it so I could update weekly, or I'll probably switch it up. Update this one week, update Soulless Eyes the next week, and so forth. Anyways, I've done enough talking. Prepare yourselves.

Also, thank you _**GVLuver**_ for being my beta!

 **I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

He began to slowly ascend into the air on his fluffy cloud Nimbus, staring down at the townspeople that had gathered to see him off. He waved eagerly at them, not because he was excited to leave this town. He just had to keep moving to find his grandpa's dragonball. And to find it, he had to get the dragonball radar fixed by Bulma as soon as possible. Android 8 called out to him, grinning from ear to ear as he shouted his goodbye up to him. He could barely hear; however, his attention immediately became fixated upon the girl looking up at him with such a dispirited expression. There was a hint of sadness in her abysmal dark eyes and he couldn't understand why. What had troubled her so?

"Don't forget. Never let those Red Ribbon Army guys get you down!" Suno boldly called out to him, with her fists firmly by her side.

Her speaking reassured Goku that it was nothing to worry about. He broadly smiled, waving bye as he said, "I never let anything get me down!" He then focused his eyes on everyone, "I'm really going to miss all of you guys. Now off to West City. Go Nimbus Go."

Nimbus heaved itself to take off, but abruptly came to a stop as a voice called out, "Goku!"

The cloud lowered down as if it had read its master's mind. The same master who had fallen face down onto the cloud as a result of them coming to a sudden halt. Once Nimbus was at eye level, Goku picked his head up to face Suno.

"Don't forget to come back and visit! Or else, I'll come to one of those tournament things you told me about last night!" Suno threatened, prompting Goku to grin in response. Seeing his expression, Suno smirked herself and pointed in the air, "And also, west city is that way."

"Oh yeah," Goku scratched the back of his head as he awkwardly chuckled. Then in a rush he yelled, "See ya!" before Nimbus zoomed off in that direction.

"Watch out for trees!" Suno warned before the little girl deeply sighed at the small disappearing figure in the sky.

* * *

 _ **About 3 years later**_

It was time. It was time for her to meet the one who had promised to make her his bride. She had come to this tournament for that specific reason. Not too long ago, her eighteenth birthday passed and as the policy for the Ox Kingdom, she had to choose a suitor. Of course, her friends and servants wanted her to pick a Prince from the lineup her father had given her. They even attempted to discourage her by saying things like, "He was just a child" or "He couldn't have meant what he said." And even her father, _out of all people_ , seemed very apprehensive about the promise Goku had made her.

But she _**wasn't**_. She knew for sure that her husband-to-be would not forget about her no matter how many years it had been since they last saw each other. Yes! She would walk up to him, their eyes would lock and he would take her into his arms whispering affectionately in her ear, "Chichi, I've missed you!"

And then… Chichi cuffed her face with her hands, pleasantly squeezing her eyes shut while blushing at the fantasies that had taken a hold of her mind. "Oh Chichi, you have to find him first," she told herself.

In the many competitors among her, she squinted, searching the crowd for him. Her eyes scanned across a tall man with a hideous green complexion wearing a turban, a talking obese fox, another talking animal that looked like an overgrown cat….a bald midget whose head sparkled like a dragonball and then….

 _There! She saw him_. Even though he had gotten so tall and developed broad shoulders, with that hair defying Newton's laws of physics, she could clearly see it was her beloved Goku. She frantically glanced down at her purple kimono to dust off any lint or particle that might be lingering. She adjusted her magenta colored belt around her waist before quickly moving her hands up to check and make sure not a hair was out of place on her head. Once that was in order, she took a step towards her beloved Goku. Nothing could describe the feeling she had right now. Her heart was racing madly, bumping up against her chest as if it was about to shatter her ribcage. She couldn't seem to move over fast enough and tap him on his shoulders. She was really about to do it! She was about to finally talk to her future husband.

"Do I know you?"Goku asked as he turned around to face the beauty.

In response she raised her voice, drawing the attention of the surrounding competitors and staff members.

"Are you okay, was it something I said?" Goku panicked trying to calm her down. "You're a very strange girl."

"What a dream!" Yamacha gasped as he watched the scene before him.

"Strange as in wonderful. She's so beautiful" Krillin added.

"Wow who is she?" Yamacha asked.

"Come on Goku," Krillin said giving Goku the side eye and playful elbow jab, "We're your pals. You can tell us."

Goku shrugged his shoulders as the girl before him continued to rant.

"Was she a part of your difficult training?! Just what have you been up to for the past three years?! Goku, training for a tournament isn't a game you know?! Didn't you learn the word disciplinnnnnne!" Krillin shouted as he grasped Goku's collar with both hands.

"Excuse me," she interrupted before pulling Goku away from Krillin to give him a hug. Goku was going to break out of such an awkward embrace and being touched by someone he didn't know, until she whispered something in his ear. Krillin and Yamacha, much like everyone else, were standing around dumbfounded.

He pulled back, placing his hands on her shoulders to look her in the face. "You're… Oh!"

"You finally remember! That's great! I swear Goku you said you'd visit but you never did." Goku did a sheepish smile in response. "I'll talk to you later! I have to get back to helping. I'm a staff member this year."

"See you later Suno!" Goku waved as he did his signature Son smile.

An announcer then came over the intercom, "Attention Contestants. Sorry to have kept you waiting. We will now begin the Preliminary rounds. Please gather at the center of the room" The crowd of martial arts fighters began to gather in one area. The announcer continued to speak, "I'd like to thank all of you for your support of the Martial Arts Society. As you know the world martial arts tournament is held every three years…."

Chichi drowned out the speaker and everything that was happening around her. There were small tears welling in her eyes that she had to desperately fight off. She couldn't believe it. He's with some girl now. That's why he had forgotten about her! Her! Whom he had promised to make his bride! Rage and heartache began to eat away at Chichi's heart, consuming her next actions and mind to the point where the only thought that ran through her mind was that she would win this tournament to make him pay!

"Miss Anonymous, are you ready? The match is about to start!" the staff asked. Chichi nodded her head, attempting to rid herself of any thoughts. Before her, there was a typical looking martial arts guy, wearing the same old white robe and black belt. He was an average looking heavy set guy with short black hair. As soon as the announcer told her to start, she immediately went to attack him. Rage overshadowed her heartache, making her strikes fierce and powerful. She was attacking as if the one before her was Goku, not some normal fighter. And she knew he was watching. She could feel his eyes bearing into her side.

"What skill! I think she is stronger than Launch! I wonder who she is," Krillin said to his friends who stood beside him.

"I have no idea but I feel like I have seen her somewhere before," Goku replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised. But that memory of yours is horrible," Suno stated, walking up to playful nudge Goku. He chuckled and turned to face her.

Chichi saw all this in her peripheral. Instead of enraging her further, her heart suddenly felt heavy, sinking to the pits of her stomach. In place of vomit, a tight and firm knot had found its way to her throat. No amount of swallowing could remove it and alleviate this feeling. Him and that girl…. _What does she have that I don't?! He promised to be mine, not hers…._ Her vision momentarily became cloudy. And her bottom lip wanted to quiver. _I guess…my friends and servants were right. Now what am I going to do?! I had come here just to meet him. He had promised me!_

"The winner of the match is Ken'ichi!" The announcer called out. Chichi frantically moved her head from side to side to look around and realized that she had fallen backwards and off the stage. Now that she think about it, while she was wondering about Goku she was allowing herself to be cornered until she fell on her own accord.

She glanced over to her side to see Krillin nodding his head in disappointment. "Man, she could've won. Her opponent was an easy win from the looks of it."

"It just goes to show girls aren't cut out for this." Yamcha added.

"I mean, give Miss Anonymous her props. At least she came here. It doesn't matter if she didn't make it far, right Goku?" Suno said, looking for him to agree with her.

"Yeah.." Goku absentmindedly agreed, "She wasn't focused and she could work on her technique. It's a shame she lost 'cause she is strong."

Suno almost rolled her eyes, "Well enough talking about her, your match is up soon. I'll take you to the right ring." She grabbed Goku's arm before he could say anything else and guided him. Krillin and Yamcha followed behind, ready to see the progress their friend had made in the last few years.

"Hey Miss Anonymous are you okay?" the staff member asked as he extended her hand to help her up. He had obstructed her view of them.

She snapped her head away from him and got up, dusting herself off. "I'm fine. I was just about to leave."

"You can stay and watch. You don't have to leave just yet."

She glanced around the staff member to see Suno still holding on to Goku, guiding him through the crowd. The persistent lump appeared in her throat again. She immediately turned towards the exit "What I came for….. It doesn't matter anymore since I lost it." The staff member didn't know what to say, thus he allowed a heartbroken Chichi to leave through the exit.

* * *

a/n: Dun dun dunnnnn. What you think? I know, I know…. Some of you may hate me for this, and I do apologize but this had to be done. Also, did you know that in the episode Yamacha Vs Tien in Dragonball, there is a girl that looks like Suno in the crowd, while Ooolong was searching for Master Roshi? That plus the fact that people think Suno is a better match, led me to create this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Kitsune Masked Warrior

**Illicit Love**

a/n: Alright here is the first chapter. I hope yall are strapped and ready! Thanks for reading :D

Also, please excuse any grammatical errors. I'll have it fixed as soon as my beta gets a hold of this chapter.

 **I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kitsune Masked Warrior

 _ **5 years later**_

Suddenly, the massive metal pod crashed into the small country farm. Upon impact, the pod created a vast crater within the barren ground with heaps of debris and dust being flung into the air. Soon, the door opened on this pod and a rather muscular individual exited it. His hair sprouted out almost like a hedgehog, as it was spiky with a length that stopped at the back of his knees. This same individual, jumped out of the crater to confront a trembling chubby middle-aged farmer.

He stared down the human in bitter disgust and said, "So the creatures on this planet are still alive." His anger became more apparent upon that realization; his face scrunching up as he proclaimed, "Kakkarrot has failed us!"

The human before him was just as confused as he was frightened by his presence. Backing up now from this mystifying individual, the middle-aged man cocked his shotgun and aimed it. With his thick southern accent saturating his very words, he stuttered, "Get off my property."

"Is that so?" The bizarre being doubted the gravity of such threat. He proceeded to press a button on the device that hung on one side of his face like sunglasses. He scoffed as he said, "Your power level is puny. Level 5. Too bad for you." Then slowly, inch by inch this intimidating individual began to approach the cowering man.

"D-Don't come any closer! I'll use this thing!"

But he wouldn't stop despite the timorous voice of the farmer. And all of a sudden,

 **BANG**

The old man fired his gun. But, as soon as he fired, this abnormal man caught the bullet between his forefinger and thumb as effortlessly as possible. Within a blink of an eye, he flipped the bullet between those same two fingers and fired it at the surprised farmer, killing him in that split second.

Nonchalantly, he smeared the bit of gunpowder on his clothes before muttering, "Ha, what a fragile breed of people."

Before he could complete another thought, the device covering one of his eyes beeped. Snapping his head up, a rather sinister smirk played across his lips as he read the details on his device. This individual then claimed ever so eagerly, "Hmm, there's a high power over there! It must be Kakkarot. Prepare yourself! I'm coming."

* * *

The sun was endlessly bright, beaming down ever so strongly on her back. The wind gushing pass her as she soared through the sky, was the only thing that could make the intensity of the sun somewhat bearable. However, her outfit was the real issue here. She wore a heavy safety guard to hide her continually growing boobs. That same guard was covered with her black, _yes black_ , gi suit that wanted to absorb _every_ _single_ gleaming ray of sunshine. The black gi suit was also damn near fitted, much like the typical attire worn by ninjas. It was being held in place tightly by the black belt she wore around her waist. Furthermore, she made her situation worse since she always wore a thin black mid-sleeve fitted shirt under that gi suit. Gray bandages also covered each forearm and was met by deep dark red wrist guards. Then she wore black material that covered her neck. It almost looked as if it was a part of her black customized ski mask that hid her hair. Despite all the black attire that loved to devour the sunlight like a gluttonous fiend, the most irritating and important feature of her entire outfit was the kitsune mask she wore. The mask was white with 4 deep dark red stripes coming towards the eyes which had dark shadows outlining each. Moreover, the only part of her body that could breathe in this heat was her eyes and that's only because they were visible. Even her mouth was covered behind the mask, but that was necessary since the kitsune mask also held a voice digitizer that changed her way of speaking.

Honestly, why was she traveling over 1000 miles in this heat? She didn't know what had possessed her to agree to this reunion in the first place…. The young woman sighed, reminding herself that she had promised her old master that she would make an effort to attend. She would only have to be there for a few minutes before she could leave, visit her father for a second, and then resume her training.

In the distance, an undersized object was approaching fast. Before long, the small comfy Kame house on the little island of that perverted Master Roshi came into view…. _But wait,_ she could sense a few other ki's there; most of which she didn't recognize. To make matters worse, she could've sworn she felt something _ominous_ coming in their direction.

Soon she reached the island and chose to land at the back of the house before proceeding cautiously. She peered over the edge to look at the group happily greeting each other. It was a good thing that she had always consciously hid her ki; otherwise, she would've had to come out at that moment and talk to people when she didn't have the time to. She was supposed to be in and out of this reunion.

Her eyes naturally squinted under the gleam of the sunlight. Instinctively, she wanted to remove the kitsune mask but she wouldn't dare chance it. Instead, she chose to focus on the people happily greeting each other….And that's when she noticed the abnormal, spiky jet black hair. It was…

"Goku! Buddy, how ya been?" Krillin asked at the same time that Bulma screeched, "Goku! Wait who's the kid? You're babysitting? Well I'll be darned."

"More like who's the lady? Hey hey!" Master Roshi added, with his same old man chuckle.

The little boy in question wore an orange gi suit, similar to Goku's. He had a rather short reddish orange tail that matched the color of his hair. His hair itself was slightly spiky and more so messy under the black cap he wore. On top of that black cap was the four star dragonball. Despite the differences in the little boy and Goku, it was clear in the features as well as his eyes, what their relationship was.

"He's my son," Goku said glancing at the little boy in his arms before he replied to Master Roshi almost protectively, "And this is my wife, Suno. She wanted to come. She was at the tournament with me, remember?"

Suno, who was wearing a casual green sweater and pants, nodded her head in respect towards the gawking group of friends before them. They almost had fallen over hearing Goku of all people had a son and a wife.

Suno interrupted the brief moment of silence to say, "Nice to meet you all again!"

"Oh Goku, he's adorable! And nice to see you again Suno!" Bulma cooed.

"This is Yuki," Goku said as he placed the boy down. Yuki, a little timid, held on to Goku's and Suno's leg at the same time.

"Yuki?" Master Roshi questioned.

"Isn't that a name more suited for a girl," Krillin chuckled.

"Well, it was Suno's idea. I'd prefer Gohan." Goku laughed sheepishly.

Suno shot him a quick hard glance, which quickly made him cease laughter and smiling altogether. She turned back to Krillin with a definite smile and replied, "It can be a boy name too, matter of fact. And it means snow, much like the village we stay in."

"Well," Bulma leaned down to caress Yuki's hair under his cap. "Are you gonna be a brave fighter like your dad?"

Yuki's eyes lit up before he began to eccentrically nod his head up and down.

Suno looked down affectionately at her son before saying, "His father is a Hero. He follows him around all day. I tried to get him into other things, but it doesn't work. I don't mind him training, as long as he leaves the big dangerous fights to someone else."

"Like Goku?" Krillin questioned.

"I'd prefer if Goku didn't do it either but hey I can't stop him," Suno said as she tenderly looked up towards Goku who was doing his sheepish grin once more.

She regarded the scene before her in mordant disgust. She swallowed to alleviate the burning sensation due to the vomit that was lingering in the middle of her esophagus. To think that she actually considered marrying Goku just to end up as a passive woman who was completely smitten like Suno, she had to praise Kami that _that_ didn't happen. Suno was weak. It was obvious that Suno didn't like Martial Arts, much less understand it. That's why she would not put up much of a struggle to stop Yuki from training. There was nothing wrong with fighting or training. Hell, to say she loved it would've been a severe understatement. However, there was something wrong in being passive and allowing your love to make you submit. And that's what women in general did.

It was revolting.

She couldn't fathom how or why women allowed something as repulsive as love to ruin all the potential they had in life. That's exactly why she was trying her best to prolong her engagement to the prince by any means necessary so she could continue to do what she loved to do. It was the only thing that gave her any meaning and energy in her life; her one and only love…martial arts. Being tied down would mean that she couldn't travel or train or even help people like she wanted to.

She continued to drown herself in her thoughts, until. She felt _it_ …

That same ominous feeling she had brushed off a second ago…Something that made her knees quiver and buckle before she was bent over on all knees in the sand. _That power_. That potent, rich in malice, dripping with wickedness, _power_. And it belonged to the person who landed on Kame Island, with a smirk evilly twisting the corners of his mouth upwards. He was tall, towering over the group of people there.

She regained her composure before her ki could flicker and staggered up to peer back around the corner of the house. She saw Krillin, a guy who had gave her pointers when Master Roshi was training her. And Krillin was walking up this massive guy, trying to shoo him away.

'NO! Krillin what are you doing?! Can't you sense his power?!' She wanted to scream out but she still hadn't regained all her composure. Neither a sound nor mumble would come from her throat. Just as she felt she could utter at least a syllable, Krillin had been thrown into the house. So much followed afterwards; and her eyes remained glued to the scene with feet firmly planted to the sand beneath her. The history, Goku's revelation of his ancestry, and his "brother's" declaration and ultimatum was revealed before her wide eyes that refused to blink. Then, in a quick flash Raditz had delivered a punch to Goku's gut, making him fly 10 feet away and closer to the water.

"Ahhh!" Goku screamed as he writhed in pain on the ground. Yuki, seeing his father in agony, tried to run over to his father but Suno snatched him up into her arms. Protectively cradling him, she hid behind Master Roshi and Krillin.

"You can either give me that mutt or I kill you. Either way, that boy will be mine!" Raditz spat.

"I think I'll take that chance! Goku get up! Do something! What was all that training for if you can't," Suno yelled in a panic. Raditz begin to slowly approach group, with that same evil smirk plastered across his face.

Goku seeing his friends and family in such distress, tried to force himself up. Although being punched in the gut, he was desperately trying to regain the breath he lost in his chest. It was so intense that he was hesitant to inhale at first. Once he did, blood rose from the depths of his stomach and discolored the sand in a fit of coughs.

This was the most excruciating pain he felt in a while.

Unfortunately, Goku couldn't get up fast enough. Raditz quickly grabbed Krillin, who kicked his feet frantically in the air in an attempt to break himself out of that firm grip. Raditz tossed him up a little in the sky, before punching him in his chest with enough force to crack his ribs. Master Roshi didn't even have time to deliver the sneak Kamehameha wave. With his mouth agape, he nervously backed up and unintentionally exposed Suno and Yuki. Bulma could do nothing but watch as well, feet melted into the ground.

"S-Stay away! I'm warning ya!" Suno threatened with a trembling voice.

In one swift motion, Raditz snatched Yuki out her arms. Before she had a chance to reach and get her son back, Raditz used his other free arm to lift Suno up by her collar and throw her with as much strength as possible over the Kame house and toward the vast ocean.

"Mommy!" Yuki became frantic, refusing to cry but instead delivered a kick to Raditz face. It was enough of a shock for Raditz to let Yuki go for a second. But Raditz grabbed him again, this time holding him far away from his body.

"Put me down and fight!" Yuki declared, tears brimming in his eyes. "I-I'll take you on!" He stammered.

"I wouldn't expect a mangy mutt with such a short tail to hit so hard." Holding his nose with his free hand for a second, Raditz certainly stated, "I was going to kill you but with the right training you'll be good enough to fight alongside us pure Saiyans."

"What?!" Goku gasped, still clutching his stomach as he attempted to sit up now. He could only manage to prop himself up with one arm.

"Listen carefully Kakkarot! If you want to see your kid again, you're gonna have to do exactly as I say. Understand?" Raditz stated.

Goku slowly nodded his head up and down.

"Don't listen to him daddy!" Yuki shouted, kicking again in a frenzy.

"Shut up before I blast a hole in you," Raditz spat towards Yuki. He then looked down towards Goku. "Kakkarrot, I have a little exercise for you to complete. Annihilate 100 of the species here by tomorrow if you expect to see your son again. Got it?"

Master Roshi finally mustered up enough courage to say, "Stop your yammering. Goku isn't capa-."

"Shut it!" Kakkarot is a saiyan! You'll be surprised at what he's capable of doing. It makes no difference, if he doesn't all the people will be annihilated soon. We have a buyer for the planet and it is worth a great deal. We WILL take it from you!" Raditz declared.

Goku leaned over to grab at Raditz feet. He was appalled by Goku's mere touch as he then said, "Please, have some pride little brother." He kicked Goku off before taking off in the air.

"Stop! Yuuuuki!" Goku tried to call out towards the sky.

"Daddy!" Yuki yelled down, reaching for him but it was too late. Raditz had left with him, leaving the others with a pitiable sense of defeat.

Bulma who had been cowering and unable to move, ran over to Goku who was on his knees, pounding the ground in frustration. "Goku are you-"

"Alright?" Suno asked, running over to her husband first. She kneeled down to say, "Here, take this."

"A senzu bean? Where did you?" Goku couldn't finish his question before Suno shoved it in his mouth. Goku chewed and swallowed. Instantly, all the energy that had been sapped, returned. He stood up along with Suno.

"I gave one to Krillin too, so you don't need to worry about him. Worry about our son! What are you going to do?!" Suno exclaimed.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called out to the sky.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Krillin asked, tugging on his own collar. "He packs a punch Goku! I nearly died just then. I saw the light!"

"Krillin stop exaggerating," Bulma replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, he can't beat him! What am I thinking?! You just got your ass handed to him, he tossed me aside like a shrimp noodle, and our son…" Suno got closer in Goku's face, poking his chest with her finger. "OUR son was taken! And you couldn't do a damn thing!"

"Hey Suno…" Master Roshi tried to grab her elbow but she snatched away from his grip as if it was poisonous. He continued to say, "No one could do a thing. Give the man a break."

"Don't tell me what to do with _my husband_! Why are you still here Goku?! Go after OUR son! Or do you not care about him?!" Suno said with a trembling voice; tears overflowing and spilling from the brim of her eyes. All the pressure overwhelmed her before she fell to the ground, breaking down. Bulma came and wrapped her arms around her, offering some form of comfort.

"Bulma, take Suno inside." Goku said, not bothering to look down at her. Suno allowed Bulma to guide her into the house. Once she entered, Goku turned to Master Roshi and Krillin.

"She's not right. I won't know until I try." Goku said, with a faint sense of doubt lingering in his voice.

"We need to use our heads. That's our hope of winning. We're gonna have to outsmart him," Master Roshi advised.

Goku was deep in thought for a second until Bulma returned. "She cried herself to sleep I believe."

Goku only responded with a, "I got it! His tail, that's his weak point. I know when someone grabbed my tail….."

She looked on, twisting and squeezing all the water out her ski mask. Those were her last few senzu beans Korin had given her. She didn't want to give them away, but she had no choice since she stood like a bumbling buffoon earlier…. Well, at least she saved Suno. She had to hurriedly run along the water, almost sprinting across the surface, just to catch Suno and to have her continue to scream before they both fell in. She almost drowned because of that frantic idiot! With one final bend, she put her ski and kistune mask back on. She glanced down, noticing that her entire outfit was drenched. With one flare of her ki, her clothes quickly dried. She guessed it was time to make her appearance anyway.

Slowly, she came around the corner to confront the only people that were there now; Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma She glanced around, noticing Goku was gone. Furthermore, she could sense him travelling in a direction along with a ki that felt like Piccolo's.

"Chihiro!" Master Roshi called, waving to her. "We have no time to explain. Those fellows need you."

"Wait, who is this?" Bulma asked, her eyebrow raising in puzzlement.

"It's Chihiro? You never heard of him? He was the last one Master Roshi had agreed to train. And a pretty good pupil if I say so myself." Krillin walked over to her. "Long time no see buddy! We'll have to catch up some time later."

Krillin dapped up Chihiro.

"OH! Chihiro! I've heard about you! You're the new hero North and West City often talk about. But to see you in person, I expected you to be taller and more handsome." Bulma sighed in disappointment.

"Now is not the time for this! We have an urgent matter, Chihiro!" Master Roshi said, gaining her attention.

"I'm…" Chichi stopped speaking. The damn voice box must've broken when she fell in the water. Dammit! Chichi cleared her throat and tried to deepen her voice. "I'm aware Master Roshi. I stood on the side, gathering as much information about my opponent as I could."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Krillin questioned.

"I'm a bit under the weather," Chichi lied, a nervous sweat bead dropping down her face underneath the mask.

"You're probably about do pass out from dehydration. If you'd take off that silly mask and all those clothes…" Bulma said, curious to get close to Chihiro. Chichi's eyes shot open and she nervously backed up from this approaching woman.

"Enough! I'm glad you're caught up with everything! Let's go! This is going to be the fight of the century! We don't want to miss this! And Chihiro you need to go ahead! They can definitely use your strength! We'll be behind you!" Master Roshi instructed.

"And keep an eye on Piccolo! I don't trust him with Goku." Krillin added.

Chichi nodded, before taking off at full speed towards the field that Goku and Piccolo were about to fight in. Despite how scared she was before, she was _**no**_ coward. She was a strong, great warrior and refused to allow some _Saiyan_ to destroy her home planet.

* * *

"The truth is, I'm just getting warmed up!" Raditz sneered.

"Daddy! Take your time! Defeat that big jerk!" Yuki yelled while he was inside the pod. To which Goku responded, "You got it son!"

Chichi landed behind a bush, not too far away from the open plains that the fighters were in. She turned her head in the direction of Yuki's voice that she had heard. It was apparent that he was inside that deep crater within the barren ground. But why had he not ran out and to somewhere of safety? He must've been trapped inside something in that crater, is the conclusion Chichi had come to. Once she saw Goku and Piccolo running up towards Raditz, she used that opportunity to sneak up and jump down inside the crater.

Upon seeing her, Yuki almost said something but Chichi shushed him by placing her finger up to her mouth. With that same finger, she focused her ki to the tip of it to create a bright beam-like laser.

"Sit back," she mouthed to the boy before tracing her finger along the entrance of the space pod. Within a few seconds, the door fell off. Yuki hurried out, gripping Chichi's leg to thank her. She kneeled down to lock eyes with the little boy.

"Now, when I give the signal I'll take you away from here," she told him. Chichi had not thoroughly assessed the potential power of Raditz. Running away with Yuki so abruptly may put him in harm's way, even though she was confident in her speed. She refused to take that chance. Yuki nodded his head and agreed to Chichi's demand. She smiled before patting his head delicately.

Now, it was time to fight. She concentrated and sensed that the fight was at a standstill. She took this moment to concentrate the ki in her feet, and move right between Goku and Piccolo within that second.

"What! Who are you?" Goku asked, a bit alarmed by Chichi's sudden presence.

"I'm Chihiro. I'm here to help. Master Roshi sent me." Chichi said as she crouched down, prepared for any attack Raditz may have.

"Help? From you? You've got to be kidding me." Piccolo scoffed, judging the almost scrawny appearance of the person next to him. Even with Piccolo's one arm, he knew he was stronger than him.

"As far as I'm concerned and judging by your expression when I arrived, you couldn't sense me coming. I may not be stronger, but I'll be damned if I'm not faster than the both of you. It'll take more than brute strength to take down this opponent so how about we put the greetings aside and get down to business." Chichi stated with a tone to end all discussions about her appearance.

"I like him… Or are you a girl? I can't tell with that mask on unless-" Goku started to say.

"I swear to Kami if you pat my private area, I will kill you. I will literally kill you." Chichi interrupted.

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to do that! But if you suggest it…" Goku replied.

"It doesn't matter what I am!" Chichi snapped.

"But by your voice I could swear that-" Goku said.

"Enough! This is not the time nor the place!" Piccolo yelled, immediately quieting the two.

"Yeah, listen to the buffoon. I could've killed you all by now. With the arrival of this new weakling, I thought I'd give you a little chance to plot before I annihilate you but now you're starting to bore me." Raditz stated, as he did a fake yawn.

"I got something up my sleeve but I'll need you two to buy some time." Piccolo whispered, with his eyes still glaring at Raditz.

Despite his whispering, Raditz heard him. He had had enough and declared, "Fools! All of your plans will be nothing but futile! Haven't you realized?! You all will die!"

"So this attack of yours could do enough damage Piccolo?" Goku questioned, using one eye to glance at him.

"Yes," Piccolo answered.

"Even with one arm?" Chichi asked.

"Yes," he replied undoubtedly. "I told you two, time is all I need. I need a couple of minutes to gather the energy for this attack."

Goku and Chichi both nodded their head since they understood. They had to trust Piccolo and do it for the sake of the planet. Raditz was growing impatient. He was clenching his fist at his side, as if he was preparing to attack.

"Goku, you take the lead. I'll follow you." Chichi stated. Goku smirked in response. Both had adrenaline pumping through their veins at incredible speeds. And both were somewhat excited about this fight that was about to happen.

Immediately, Goku dashed first towards Raditz, throwing a barrage of swift hand strikes and kicks. Raditz was backing up, but perfectly blocking and countering the attack with little to no effort until Chichi came in. She focused all of her attacks towards his back, throwing off the direction he was backing up, sending him into a bit of confusion. The speed at which she kicked was very fast. A little faster than Goku. But as soon as Raditz had tried to focus his attention on blocking Chichi's strikes, Goku would get closer to connecting his fist. His hit would definitely pack a lot more than Raditz wanted. Goku and Chichi were putting the right amount of pressure on Raditz, increasing the chance for an opening. Raditz panicked in his head, and to get out the situation as quickly as possible, as he countered towards Goku, he balled up his fist gathering his ki there. It was a feint, and he opened up to deliver a blast. At this moment, Chichi was able to kick Raditz face, almost knocking the scouter off.

Goku flipped back to dodge the close range blast, but it burned heavily against his left arm. As Raditz recovered, Goku went to the air and tucked his hands to his side.

Raditz glanced over to Chichi ready to kill her, who was positioned in a weird stance as if she was concentrating. "You bitch!" He knew with her, it'll make his job a bit more difficult to take down Goku and Piccolo. Before he could attack his scouter went off….

"KA….ME…HA…"

Raditz looked up to Goku with his mouth agape, "Impossible! How is his power level skyrocketing?! 900…950?!" Raditz's scouter beeped two more times. His attention went to the higher one, Piccolo's. Raditz exclaimed, "His power level has gone up as well! It's over a thousand! Unbelievable! And it is still going up!"

"-ME….HA!" Goku sent his Kamehameha wave towards Raditz, snapping him out of his thoughts. Raditz positioned his hands to take it head on, blasting his own ki to minimize the amount of damage. Such action created a cloud of dust.

Once it cleared out, Goku exclaimed, "He cancelled it out!"

Raditz smirked in response even though his hand had been singed. However, with this given chance, Chichi shot her electrified red ki into Raditz before he could retaliate.

"You can thank Master Roshi for that," Chichi stated, proud of herself.

"What the?!" Raditz began to seize for a few seconds as the red electricity ran throughout his body, feeding off of his own ki. The only thing he could do was convulse and screech.

At this time, Goku descended to the ground. He was going to grab Raditz's tail but instincts told him to wait until the electricity stopped.

"Piccolo are you ready yet? It's far from perfect so this attack will only stun him for a while." Chichi yelled.

Right when she did, Raditz stopped screaming and held his head. The last electrical spark danced off his foot. He slowly turned his head over to intensely glare at Chichi, ready to pounce on her.

"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo shouted, instantly snatching away Raditz attention. Raditz only had a second to move so far away. However, a chunk went out of his right arm, prompting a moment of bewilderment and shrieking that left Raditz unguarded.

"He dodged it! H-He's faster than the s-speed of light!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Upon hearing another scream, Yuki came out of the crater and tried to walk up to the scene. Chichi was still exasperated from the attack she had did, but she still grabbed Yuki and held him back so he wouldn't get close.

"What the?!" Raditz shouted as he saw Yuki. These pathetic bastards were trying to make a fool out of him. Him, one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. One of the only surviving Saiyans. He would make them pay for all the embarrassment they have caused him up til now. Yet, at that moment, Goku went to grab Raditz's tail which rendered him powerless.

"Hahaha, you were careless," Goku chuckled, holding onto the tail firmly. "I'll never forget how much my tail hurt when someone squeezed it!" Goku then clutched it much harder, causing Raditz to writhe in deep agony, dropping to his knees.

"Piccolo, do you think you can manage that attack one more time," Goku called out.

"Yeah. I see you did have a trick up your sleeve, you sly dog. Now hold him tight, this is the last time I can do this!" Piccolo said before crouching down and positioning his two fingers at his forehead once again.

In pain Raditz began to plead, "Kakkarot tell me you're not going to go through with this! I'm your brother!"

"Brother?! Don't be ridiculous. You kidnapped my son and tried to kill me! And if I remember right, you said you were going to exterminate every single human on this planet!" Goku replied.

"I was bluffing! I would've said anything to get you to join us! I swear it!" Raditz continued to plead.

"Don't listen to him Goku! He'll say anything to get loose," Piccolo said.

"I was never going to kill you or the boy!" Raditz claimed, ignoring Piccolo.

Chichi could see Goku's facial expression changing, provoking her to shout, "You big idiot! Don't listen to him! He has no good in his heart!"

But it was too late, Goku gave in and heeded to Raditz pleas. Believing him to speak the truth about leaving the planet safe, Goku suddenly released his tail.

Immediately, Raditz fired an energy blast towards Yuki and delivered the hardest kick towards Goku's chest, shattering his ribs in the process. Chichi only had enough time to tackle and cover Yuki to shield him from the unforeseen blast.

She glanced down underneath her at the boy, noticing that some of the blast had got his stomach. At that point, she focused all of the ki she could muster up and transferred it at the site of his wound.

"Are you okay now Yuki," Chichi asked in a soft voice.

With tears trying to make their way to his eyes, he sniffed and nodded. "How did you?"

"Ki manipulation. I'm not too strong, but I'm the best at that." Chichi smiled to assure him that everything was going to be alright even though she wasn't so sure herself.

"Thank y-."

Yuki was interrupted by his father's wails and screams which had begun to penetrate their eardrums. And each passing second brought the sound of another bone cracking under Raditz's foot. That _enraged_ Yuki, sparking something inside him. He quickly, broke out of Chichi's firm grip. He glared heavily upon Raditz, with such intensity it could melt iron.

"Stop it!" Yuki screamed. "Leave my daddy alone!"

Raditz stopped as his scouter begin to go off. "This….1100?! And it's increasing?!"

Yuki charged towards Raditz in a beam of blue and red ki enveloping him, before he punched Raditz in his chest and kicked him away. Yuki landed, staggering a bit since he was weak from all that unfamiliar ki that had coursed through his veins. He walked up to Goku, shaking him, "Daddy?"

Goku with amazed eyes said, "Yuki? Yuki. Go! Get out of here!"

"But-"

Before Yuki could finish his statement, Raditz came over in a flash, grabbing the boy by the throat with both of his hands.

"You little bastard. You'll be a problem if I allowed you to live now." Raditz said, Yuki kicking frantically but to no avail.

"No! Leave Yuki alone!" Goku begged.

"I'm going to kill him," Raditz said certainly. Yuki couldn't cry, only struggle. His lungs began to cry out for air while his face started to lose its rosy color. Soon, his face turned blue and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Goku got on his stomach to grab Raditz's ankle, "No! He's just a boy."

"I don't care." Raditz said, his grip tightening on the boy's throat. Just a little bit more pressure and it will snap.

 **BAM….**

"What the…." Raditz dropped Yuki and stumbled to the right. His left side had been badly scorched, but by who? He turned his head to immediately confront the smirking yet perspiring face of Chichi who had been crouched down to fire an ki blast. This little _bitch_ had done enough. These two would've been dead if it had not been for her! Now, she had to die first!

Before he could move, Goku grabbed Raditz from behind, locking him in a Nelson Hold.

Chichi, who had used the very last of her strength, gripped her abdomen. The blood was gushing out from this hole Raditz had created, more than she had expected after she fired off that shot. Suddenly, the scene before her was becoming fuzzy. As cliché as it sounded, her life began to flash before her eyes. From her first meeting Goku, to the 1 year she trained with Master Roshi, then with Master Korin and later Kami….. And up until now when she was training as Kunoichi, well _ninja_ since they thought she was a man as well. To think that she would die like this now…. At least she wouldn't have to marry that prince. She chuckled at this moment, before collapsing.

"Special beam cannon!" were the last words she could make out.

Not too long afterwards, the fighter jet finally landed on the small field. Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin bolted out; concerned about their friends they saw lying on the ground.

Bulma went to pick up Yuki, checking his pulse as she cradled him in her arms. Whereas, Krillin ran to Chichi first, looking down at the grass stained with her blood. He kneeled down, propping her head up, "You're gonna make it Chihiro! No!" But…there was no response. And Chichi's body was cold as ice. Tears welled in Krillin's eyes as he then snapped his head towards Goku, "How is he over there?"

Master Roshi shook his head.

Krillin got up, almost stumbling to his best friend, "Goku you can't die too!"

"How is Yuki?" Master Roshi asked Bulma.

"He's just unconscious. Other than the minor bruises on his neck, he should be fine." Bulma stated.

Goku opened his eyes to say, "That's a good thing. Otherwise, Suno would be sad if he got hurt. At least I saved him."

"Goku…" Bulma whimpered.

"Krillin, please take care of Yuki for me." Goku muttered.

"But it's not gonna come to that!" Krillin cried.

"No. Not this time friend. I won't make it." Goku replied with a soft voice. Slowly, his eyes began to close.

"We'll wish you two back." Krillin said, definitely, trying to stop himself from crying.

"I'll see you soon." Goku whispered, his voice trailing off in the end. Finally, he closed his eyes.

"No Goku! Not you and Chihiro! Nooooo!" Krillin frantically shook Goku's body. "Goku!"

As he wailed, Master Roshi walked over to Chihiro's body. He thought to himself, 'I guess I'll have to go to the Ox King and tell him his precious daughter died.' He sighed. Just as Master Roshi was about to lift her up to carry her body, it disappeared. It disappeared along with Goku's.

The friends began to panic, until Piccolo finally interjected after re-growing his arm. "It's Kami's doing. Don't worry. He must have something in store for them."

* * *

Chichi opened her eyes, amazed at the sight she could see. Was she dead? She had to be dead because…. She glanced around noticing great balls of light and people in white gowns with halos hovering over their head. Instinctively, she reached above her head. _Yep_ , she was dead alright. With the touch and tug of the halo above her head, it had been confirmed. She sighed once more. This was not how she expected to die. She had envisioned dying from old age as she lied in her bed reflecting on all the years she spent training….But… Chichi smiled. At least the boy had been saved along with the world. _Or_ so she thought.

"Chihiro?" she heard her name being called. She was snapped out of her thoughts and was brought back to reality. She was confronted by grimacing people in front of her. When she turned around, she then realized she had spaced out when she was at the front of the line.

"Oh hey Kami! And…..Goku." Chichi face dropped. Not this idiot again. It had been his fault that she had died! If he would've held onto Raditz's tail, this all could've been avoided!

"What? Fancy seeing you here Chihiro!" Goku said with his sheepish smile.

She had the strangest urge to punch him. She didn't know why. It's just that smile irritated the pretty hell out of her. It's like he was antagonizing her.

"Anyways," Kami turned to the gigantic wooden desk before them, in which King Yemma sat. "And that's why we stand here Great King Yemma. Two saiyans are on their way to the Earth right now. For this reason, we humbly ask that you allow Goku and Chihiro to seek training from King Kai himself. With your permission of course. There's no hope for the planet if these two don't receive the training."

Chichi realized the situation at hand right now. She had been falling in and out of consciousness to be aware of such before had died.

King Yemma pushed his glasses up on his face before carelessly flipping through his leather book. "Hmm, Goku has a good track record. But who is Chihiro? I can't find his name or image in this book."

Sweat dropped down Kami's face. He turned towards Chichi, who deeply sighed in response. She also muttered, "I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

"Where's a cat? I don't see one," Goku stated.

"Not….Goku just shut up please." Chichi said, irritation apparent in her tone.

"You're the one who mentioned a cat, Chihiro" Goku replied, really perplexed by why he was getting upset.

"If I was to kill him now, I wouldn't be able to train right? I'd have to go to hell." Chichi seriously asked. She glanced at Kami who had a worried look on his face. "I kid, I kid. Sheesh."

"Well, I'm waiting your reply Kami. Otherwise this Chihiro or whoever this is, can't go." King Yemma said impatiently, tapping his finger on the desk. Chichi nodded; however, she quickly went over to cover Goku's ears as Kami told King Yemma of her identity.

"Wait, what are you doing? I can't hear," Goku's eyebrows knotted up as he was able to effortlessly pull Chichi's hands off. "What you do that for?"Goku asked with his eyebrows still knitted upon his forehead.

"Well your…..ears looked like they were cold. I was being helpful by warming them up before we leave." Chichi lied.

"Oh okay then. Thank you! But my ears are just fine." Goku said. "But I thought you couldn't leave because King Yemma doesn't know who you are."

"Oh no, this have been cleared up, right Kami!" Chichi asked, shooting a nervous glance over to the Namekian.

Kami turned his attention to King Yemma who then declared, "Well they both have a service record that merits allowing them to take Snake way. Therefore, they both can try and make it to King Kai."

"Thank you!" Goku and Chichi both said.

"I'll call a guide for you, now go wait outside. And be very careful, making sure you two don't fall off from Snake Way. Should you fall off, there's no coming back," King Yemma warned.

The two nodded, bidding him and Kami goodbye before heading outside. The sun was bright and shining ever so brightly; however, it wasn't as hot as it had been earlier. Furthermore, Chichi couldn't see a sun but it was obvious that's what the light source was. All around there was a never-ending collection of puffy yellow clouds. The only thing before them besides the clouds was the long road. Chichi was doubtful it was Snake way. She thought it didn't look like anything remotely close to such despite her never seeing it before.

Chichi was lost in her thoughts until Goku turned towards her. Smiling, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"No," Chichi said. She was just with Goku for one hour and she ended up dying. To be stuck with Goku for the next year, just how was she going to survive? Her head began to throb at the very idea.

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

* * *

a/n: And it starts now. :D I'm so excited! By the way, I know some may think Suno was off but…. Please rewatch the dragonball series if that's the case. I never in my day met a character that was consistently doubting Goku's level of power even after witnessing it firsthand. I mean she does love him, but she thinks how normal people would think and she does think Goku is normal to some extent. Now to respond to reviewers who I appreciate with all my heart.

 _ **MissySullivan**_ : Yes you are seeing it correctly. Even though it's been almost 2 months since I said I was returning, I'm finally back now. And yes, I did. XD Lol. And thank you so much for your kind review. Reading it makes me so happy, especially since I haven't written for these two in a while.

 _ **Evelara39:**_ Thank you so so much. It seems you understand and love the two characters just as much as I do. The fact that you were relating to Chichi at the beginning means that I may have you right where I want you :D. Muhahahahahaha! And you're right. Well, you can see now that both of them will have choices laid out before them. I won't say any more though because I don't want to spoil it.

 _ **Guest1**_ : I'll try as much as I can to update. However, I want to effectively pace myself or I'll miss some key elements that need to be included in the story. I appreciate your review!

 _ **Guest2:**_ I clearly had said in my author's note at the beginning to check my profile page for such. Commenting "it's not nice" doesn't help either. There are other ways to say that like, "Hey Jin, this story is good! I hope you update your other stories as well!"


	3. The Beginning Of a Long Journey

**Illicit Love**

a/n: Okay so I lied about updating one story one week and another the next week. Because as you can see, the second chapter is here after one day XD. It's a lot shorter than the last one… Well that's because I have them set up a certain way. Anyways, I hope y'all are strapped and ready! I've responded to reviews at the end! Thanks for reading! :D

 **I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Long Journey

The small breeze whisked pass him, caressing the top of his exposed scalp, which the bright sun rays were relentless in shining upon. He stroked his beard with one hand, his other hand gripping tightly onto his wooden stick. Hesitant, he continued to stand at the Ox-King's door refusing to knock just yet. How could he expect to tell someone, whose daughter was the most important thing to him, that she had been killed in battle? Sure, she died an honorable death; however, Master Roshi knew it would still be difficult for the Ox-King to accept that his young daughter had died.

 _But_ he had to tell him. It was his duty as his master. Thus, inch by inch he moved the hand that was once stroking his beard, closer to the door to knock. His heart began to thump frantically against his chest, so much that he thought he'd go into cardiac arrest.

"Excuse me?"

Master Roshi jumped up, startled by what sounded like a young man's voice. He turned around and was confronted by a pair of suspicious reddish brown eyes. His disheveled hair was a dirt brown and he stood at about 6 feet, towering over Master Roshi who was a measly 5"5'. He had an average build, more on par with that of Yamacha. Master Roshi also noted that this young man looked like he was about in his mid 20's. But who was he to know, his eyes were more suited to analyze the bodies of young women not random men who appeared out of nowhere questioning him in matters that weren't of his concern.

"I could be asking you the same thing young man. Who are you?" Master Roshi asked.

"I'm prince Haku of north city," he replied with an air of self-importance.

"What's a guy like you doing way out here?" Master Roshi questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't give information out like that to people I don't know. _Especially_ to a decrepit looking old man," Prince Haku stated.

The door to the house suddenly opened, revealing an ever so cheerful Ox King who bellowed, "I thought I heard voices!"

He looked down, "oh Master Roshi! To what do I owe the honor?!"

"T-This is Master Roshi?!" Prince Haku stammered.

"Yes! My dear old master I've told you countless stories on!" The Ox King happily boomed.

"I'm sorry!" Prince Haku immediately said, bowing in Master Roshi's direction.

"I didn't come here to accept an apology from a self-righteous fool. Ox King I have something I need to discuss with you." Master Roshi said with a sincere voice, looking firmly up behind his shades and at the giant.

Immediately noticing the somber tone Master Roshi had taken, the Ox King ushered him inside to be seated in a more comfortable area. Prince Haku who had been embarrassed and angered by Master Roshi, quietly followed behind them. As soon as they reached the dining room area, Master Roshi blurted out with the truth, "Earlier today we had a guy from outer space pay us a visit. He was a sinister guy of enormous power as he was a part of the Saiyan race. He threatened to wipe out the entire world. And Goku, Chihiro- I mean Chichi- and surprisingly piccolo joined together to fight against this Saiyan... And..."

Master Roshi took a deep breath, hesitant to glance up at his pupil, "I'm….I'm sorry to say that..."

"No…..no, no, no! Don't say it Master Roshi. I don't want to hear it!" Ox King shouted in a trembling voice that quaked the entire building.

"But Goku and her died..." Master Roshi finished.

"No!" Ox King snapped up throwing the table. "Don't tell me my baby girl has died! She was supposed to come visit me today! I don't believe it! I won't believe it... Not my Chichi." Tears began to swell within his eyes. His body trembling with each word.

Master Roshi bowed his head. Ox King looked, blinded by his tears, at his master. In a rage, he threw the table out the house, causing it to rip a massive hole in the wall. He grabbed each nearby chair frantically throwing them one by one through the open space. Then the Ox King collapsed to his knees. His body shaking all over, as he allowed the sadness to consume him. "She was my only family...my dear baby girl! So don't." he stammered, "D-Don't..T-Tell me…" he broke down now, "-she's gone!"

The grief swallowed Ox King whole, prompting him to let out disheartening cries that echoed throughout the village.

Prince Haku had tears wanting to spill over but he was too mad at himself for allowing her to continue her journey. If he had just said no, she would've been alive right now. All this sounded like rubbish he didn't want to believe but seeing the way Ox King, the notoriously strong man, fell to his knees, he knew it had to be true. His fiancé of 3 years had died.

"You need not to worry. We're gathering the dragonballs now. She will be wished back with Goku in no time." Master Roshi assured.

The Ox King glanceed up, a little hope returning to his expression. But sadness still devoured his very heart. And he could only clear his throat before hoarsely saying, "me and Haku will help."

* * *

Her eyebrows knitted together on her forehead, not that anyone could see since she refused to discard her mask just yet. She would swear that Kami was trying to play a horrible trick on her. Oh, Why?! Why was the car so small? And why was Goku so big? They had to squeeze in the back of the guide's car, so now she was practically squished in one corner because she didn't want any part of her to touch Goku. But that wasn't the problem. No, the problem lied in the fact that Goku was too excited, but not beyond words. How she wish he was so he wouldn't keep trying to converse with her.

"So….what's your real name?" Goku asked, taking a break from asking the guide a plethora of questions.

"Excuse me?" Chichi replied.

"Well, King Yemma said he couldn't find your name earlier."

"It's none of your business." Chichi snapped.

"Oh, hey None-of Your-business. That's a weird name. I see why you go by Chihiro. My name is Goku Son. I didn't get a chance to tell you when we were fighting Raditz," Goku said.

The side of her forehead throbbed. Her eyes narrowed at she turned her head to face the forever grinning Goku. "I swear, you're trying to provoke me. My name isn't None of Your Business! It is none of YOUR business."

"I'm confused. So it is or it isn't? I'm just going to call you Chihiro." Goku simply said.

"I swear I'm about to punch you in your face!" Chichi seethed.

"We don't have time to spar. We're in a car and should wait until we get to King Kai's place." Goku almost chuckled. To him, Chihiro's anger was hilarious. They always said 'if looks could kill', and at this moment Goku felt like that was an understatement.

He was making her blood boil. She had every impulse to knock that smirk off his face. _Just calm down Chichi. Calm down._ She thought.

She leaned forward, placing her hand on the back of the guide's seat. "How long until we reach snake way?" Chichi asked.

"I'd say about another 2 hours." The guide replied, almost smirking at Chichi's display of anger.

"What?!" She slammed her back against her seat, firmly crossing her arms as she turned her head away from Goku.

"So Chihiro…"

"No."

"I didn't even ask a question."

"Doesn't matter, I said no." Chichi snapped.

"You're no fun. All I was going to ask is are you a boy or girl?"

"I swear to Kami Goku, if you don't leave me alone!"

"I wouldn't have to ask if you didn't have that mask on. I can almost tell from your eyes and voice but I'm still unsure," Goku replied. However, this time Chichi remained silent. She even had her eyes closed, as she was set on ignoring him. And Goku knew this. Now, Goku also knew what he was about to do next. He had learned as a child that this type of behavior was unacceptable. The bullets to his head from Bulma and the push off Nimbus from his dear childhood friend had given him that lesson. Speaking of which, he wondered what ever happened to her at that moment. He quickly pushed it into the back of his mind, as he began to inch his hand towards that certain place. Just one little pat and he would have his question answered. The anticipation and rising adrenaline coursed through his veins as his hand was closing the distance….which was weird. Goku didn't think he ever experienced such with anyone unless he was about to fight. Well, he was probably going to have to fight after doing this whether he liked it or not. That had to explain his current feelings.

Just one more centimeter and….

"Goku." Her voice was trembling with anger. Goku's heart dropped. And for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

Hell, he mine as well do it now before it was way too late. Goku moved his hand in one swift motion to pat but his hand was caught by Chichi's. And he could feel it, the piercing glare into the top of his head. He could swear it was burning. With his sheepish smile in place, he hesitantly looked up from her private place to meet her scorching glare.

"Yes Chihiro?" Goku asked.

"What do you think…" Chihiro's grip tightened on his hand, attempting to crack his fingers. "You're doing?"

"OW! Chichiro!" Goku snatched his hand away, much to her surprise, before it had completely broken.

"You can't just touch a L-." Chichi stopped herself in her screeching. Goku ears looked like as if it had perked up, at the start of her word. She almost gave herself away.

"A what?" Goku asked. "Come on Chihiro. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

Chichi frustrated beyond belief now, began to turn a deep red with her ki flaring. "Goku, that is it!" she screamed. Suddenly, she positioned her knees in the backseat to quickly use both her hands to push his head to the right. She was focusing all her ki in her arms to mush his head against the side of the car door, leaving an imprint.

"Now say sorry!" Chichi yelled.

"Stop it! That hurts! What are you doing?" Goku moved his hands to grab her wrists and push her back into her corner in one swift motion.

Chichi looked down to see that she had a chance to take a cheap shot and instantly went to kick at his private area.

"No you don't!" Goku said, using his knee to block her attack, but instead she was able to kick him in the stomach. Goku clenched his stomach and reeled over in the backseat.

"Ha ha, take that!" Chichi said with an exasperated voice, laughing. Since she was leaving herself open now, Goku saw that as the perfect opportunity to grab Chichi and put her in a headlock. He then proceeded to give her a noogie by twisting his free fist into the top of her head. Goku laughed crazily, "Ha, ha ha!"

"You brute!" Chichi screamed as she struggled to pull his arm back. When she finally moved it just a centimeter, she reeled her lips back to bite into Goku's arms. He immediately released her, more so out of shock than pain.

"You bit me!" Goku exclaimed, his eyes wide. Chichi couldn't help but to bust out laughing from his childlike expression.

"It's not funny!" Goku pouted, getting a little bit angry himself. This just caused Chichi to go into an even greater fit of laughter. Goku was trying his best to maintain his pout and anger, but the delight in her laughter made it impossible. Instead he smirked, ready to attack her again.

Sweat dropped from the forehead of the guide. What had he signed up for? One minute these two were arguing and fighting, causing the car to sway back and forth. They almost had fallen off of the road before they could even reach Snake way. Then he would have to spend intercity in hell with these two. He had shouted for them to calm down but they ignored him, seeming to be in their own little world.

And now for the last hour, they had been sleep; with the spiky haired guy laying his head in the lap of the gentlemen who had the voice of a girl. These humans were weird, alright.

"Well this is it, we're here," The guide said, ecstatic to finally reach their destination. He lifted the top of the car up and proceeded to exit the vehicle.

Upon hearing the guide's voice, Chichi woke up but didn't want to open her eyes yet. However, she had no choice as she felt this weird pressure on her lap. She opened it and was confronted by Goku who was still deep in slumber. Just what did he think he was doing?!

Immediately, her face began to burn. "G-Goku!" she stammered.

"Hmm?" He turned his head towards her torso, automatically snuggling up to it as if it was a pillow.

BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP. She could feel her heart throb in her ear. It was working overtime, forcing the blood to race to her head which now seemed as if it was about to explode. Earlier she hadn't mind touching him or him touching her because they were fighting. But now… This! What is this?! She didn't know how to react in this situation. Use violence? That had to be the answer. She balled up her fist, ready to pound it against his head and remove him from her lap as soon as possible.

"Excuse me. I said we're here!" the guide called a little bit louder. Goku suddenly sat up this time, stretching his arms up as if he had awaken from the best sleep in his life. He jumped out of the car like nothing had happened, prompting a bead of sweat to drop down Chichi's forehead.

' _M-Maybe I'm overreacting. He probably just fell in my lap. There were a lot of hard turns on this road_.' Chichi reasoned with herself before she exited the vehicle as well.

"This is snake way, the road to King Kai's place. I don't know why they put that big old snakehead there; it always gives me goosebumps," The guide introduced.

Before them, a greyish almost purple-like road extended far in the distance. With the scales sticking up on the edges, it was clear that this was Snakeway even without the guide's introduction. Excitement and anticipation danced in their wide eyes at the view before them.

"Wow it seems so long!" Chichi said in awe.

Goku went to stand on the top of the head, placing his hands over the top of his eyes to scope beyond Snake way. "How long is it?" he asked.

"Well they say it's about 621,000 miles or 1 million kilometers." The guide answered.

"What!" Chichi gasped.

"621,000 miles?! Has anyone every made it to the end?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Only King Yemma and that was many centuries ago. It's a long journey. Just make sure you two don't fall off snake way, like you almost had us fall off earlier. There's no coming back from there." The guide warned.

Goku nodded his head whereas Chichi bowed, slightly apologetic for the fuss created earlier.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I better get back to the check-in station. I'm sure yall do fine," the guide replied before he turned to head back to his car.

"Oh wait, there's something else I'd like to ask you," Goku called.

"Yes?" the guide asked, turning only his head back around.

"Do you know anyone named Baba?" Goku asked.

"the fortune teller, yes of course," The guide replied.

"Oh, can you give her a message for me. Tell her I need her to let Master Roshi and the others know not to wish us back with the dragonballs for one year. Tell her I'll owe her one." Goku said.

"Sure," the guide replied. He then departed, leaving the two alone. Silence seeped in between the two before Goku decided to speak.

"So…" Goku turned to look at her. "You're gonna tell me your name?"

"I'm not gonna do this with you Goku." Chichi said, she squatted down on one leg with the other positioned out to stretch. She then moved to the other leg to do the same thing.

"You know my real name. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair." Chichi stood up, and jumped to land right next to Goku who was standing on the snake head. "Alright. Let's make a deal. If you make it to 100,000 miles before me then I'll tell you."

"That's it?" Goku asked.

"Yes that's it." Chichi stated.

"Well let's get started then."

"Oh my! Wait what's that?!" Chichi yelled.

"What's what?" Goku asked, twisting his head in the direction Chichi had pointed in. He squinted his eyes, moving his head to the left and the right. Goku scratched the back of his head, confused. Turning back around he was ready to ask, "Hey, I don't see what-"

He could see a tiny figure already in the distance. "Hey that's not fair!" With that Goku chased after Chichi, unknowing to him.

And this is where the real journey began.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **a/n:** You know I couldn't help but to gush at Goku and Chichi play fighting. :D It was so cute to me. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. When I read these reviews, they help me to pump out chapters faster XD I kid, I to respond to reviewers.

 **chocobunny98:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for your kind review! I'll try to be frequent with my updates.

 **busi_sibeko1:** I'm very happy you decided to give my story a chance. I've been worried for that same reason that it didn't appeal to you at first. I had a few of my fellow writers say they wouldn't dare read it when I pitched the idea to them. It's fine though! So really, thank you!

 **Kiara:** Awww, thanks! And hey, I hate it too but Chichi was so stubborn. She has her reasons. It'll be revealed as the story progresses. Plus, that creates tension between the two for a while. And for your hopes that you've expressed, I can't respond to that just yet. XD I can't give too much away. And yeah…. Goku didn't like the name but Suno insisted since Yuki was born in that Snowy village. And Yuki means snow.

 **Renjihime143** : You're welcome! Thank you even more for reviewing! Honestly, you almost made me tear up with the praise that you were giving me. I appreciate it with all my heart. I'm so happy beyond words that you're able to connect with the characters to that extent. And…It's GokuXChichi. That's all I say for now XD I can't give away too much. Also, because you were very specific in your reviews, you have actually motivated me to revisit those stories. Something may be in store soon. :D


	4. Enforced Affair

**Illicit Love**

a/n: Thank you all for reviewing! :D I've responded to yall at the ending of the chapter… This same chapter which I absolutely e_e hated to write. I wanted to jump in the story and literally strangle one character in particular. Like stop it! He doesn't want you! XD I'm done now. I merely wanted to let you all know it pained me to write a particular scene in this chapter… .

Also Eighter is Android 8. If you don't know who that is, then you should google him.

 **I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

She could feel it. That unsettling sensation residing deep in her heart, causing it to ache uncontrollably. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She was damn near about to lose her mind if she hadn't already. What was taking Goku so long? Shouldn't he have defeated that guy and brought back their child already?!

 _But what if he didn't?_

Suno scooted back onto the sofa and placed her face in her hands. She needed to calm herself before she started to hyperventilate. Yet with her heart racing, her breaths quickening, and perspiration accumulating on her forehead; calming herself was next to impossible. However, the sound of an aircraft landing and wind rushing, resonated within her eardrums. Immediately, Suno snapped her head up and bolted from the sofa to run outside Kame's house. Those in the jet didn't exit fast enough for her. But as soon as they did, Suno's heart dropped.

"Where's my son? And where is Goku?" Suno asked Bulma and Krillin. They didn't answer. Their gazes were directed towards the ocean and house, looking beyond her.

"Answer me!" Suno yelled. That sensation from earlier, began to grow and stir up the pits of her stomach now. It stirred it so much that her stomach cringed and reeled as if she was about to vomit.

"Suno," Bulma began to say. She slowly approached her, attempting to touch her shoulder. Finally, Bulma decided to look Suno in the face. And Bulma's eyes which were fixated on Suno's, began to surge with wretched tears. As soon as Bulma's hand slightly grazed Suno's shoulder, Suno snatched away with fury.

Swallowing the lump making its way to her throat, Suno screamed, "Don't touch me! Where is my baby?! Tell me now!"

"He's alive but Piccolo took him," Bulma gloomily murmured.

"What?! That monster has my child! Then why don't Goku go get him back! I swear when Goku gets here I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! All he does is train and he allow for someone like-"

"Shut up!" Krillin yelled, not being able to take her rants anymore. He had lost two close friends in one day and there was an even bigger threat coming their way.

"Krillin," Bulma said, trying to warn him to not say anything further.

"No, she needs to hear this." Krillin replied, his words encased in slight frustration.

"Excuse me?" Suno exclaimed.

He approached Suno, eyeing her as he stated, "Don't talk about Goku like that. You doubt him way more than you should and you're supposed to be his wife."

"Until you get a wife or a life partner, you can't tell me how to speak about my husband," Suno snapped.

"Well, if you're what a wife is supposed to be like, I'd rather not have one. We will wish him back but Goku is gone. He died as a hero, protecting Yuki and this world when no one else could. So give him some credit!"

It hit her like a ton of bricks, slamming against her cranium, almost shattering it. His words were echoing inside her head and leaving her in a state of upmost confusion.

"What? Stop lying. Goku's not dead." Suno mumbled. She was met with silence and continued to avidly claim, "He doesn't die so easily. And I know I do doubt him at times but still… He's not dead!"

She glanced towards Bulma to look for confirmation on what she had said. However, Bulma was staring at the ground as tears were cascading down her cheeks. Suno immediately glanced back at Krillin who mirrored Bulma's emotions. And at that moment, it all began to sink in. Suno fell to her knees, grasping her head with her hands. Grief devoured every bit of her being, forcing tremors to erupt across her body. Whereas tears gushed out her eyes and streamed down her face.

Goku was gone. And her child had been taken. The life that she had struggled to build with him had shattered at that very moment. A life she began to reflect on as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

 _ **5 years earlier**_

 _The sheer happiness that coursed through his veins, which made his heart rage frantically within his chest, was nothing short of overwhelming. The wide grin spreading across his face was a clear indication of such. He couldn't stop smiling at the fact that he had just defeated Piccolo and won the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. Observing his barren surroundings, Goku couldn't help but to wonder what was he going to do with himself?_

 _"Goku!" Suno ran up to him, sharing his excitement and disrupting his thoughts. Smiling she went in for a stiff hug to say, "Congrats! I always knew you were strong, but never that strong. You had me really scared there for a good minute. I thought you wouldn't make it but I'm glad you pulled through!"_

 _Reflexively, Goku's eyebrows scrunched on his forehead. He was confused since he didn't understand what was with all the touching. He didn't even know what to do with his arms but let it hang at his side. With a slightly irritated tone he asked, "Why are you still hugging me?"_

 _"I was just scared. I really thought he was going to kill you Goku," Suno softly whispered as she glanced up towards him, refusing to let go yet much to Goku's annoyance. He still didn't understand why she was so worried. He was alright now. No one else, not Bulma nor Krillin or Master Roshi was as anxious or scared as Suno was right now. And why was she staring into his eyes with a certain look he didn't recognize nor comprehend._

 _"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm fine now. You don't need to worry. The senzu bean healed me," Goku nicely said with a slight smile as he placed both hands on her shoulders. He used that moment to slightly push her away and off of him._

 _Her face turned as red as a plum. Why? He didn't understand this either. Suno definitely had become very confusing since the last time he saw her. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep hugging you like that. It's just... I really... Umm... " Suno bowed her head, fidgeting with her fingers._

 _"You what?" Goku asked, curious as to the sudden change in her behavior._

 _"Seeing you in that state... I realize that... I think that... I lo-"_

 _"Hey Goku!" Kami interrupted. "Congratulations on your new victory."_

" _Thanks Kami!"_

" _Goku you've proven yourself worthy. In fact, I'd like to offer you my job," Kami continued to say._

" _Me?! Are you serious?" Goku gasped. His face, was of distressing shock._

" _Yes, I have the upmost confidence in you. It could be your greatest adventure!" Kami claimed._

 _Goku fervently dismissed, "No, no no! It's your job! You keep it!" Very quickly, Goku began to back up and away from Kami._

 _But Kami approached him like a passionate car salesman, saying, "don't be hasty. Think of all the good you could do. You're the only one I trust that can succeed me. What do you say?"_

 _In response, Goku pulled the skin underneath his eye and stuck out his tongue. Kami looked at him in disbelief as Goku turned towards the sky to hurriedly call "nimbus." The yellow puffy cloud instantly descended down in front of it. Before Kami could respond, Goku hopped on it to take off towards the north._

 _Angrily Suno called out, "Goku! Don't you dare forget to-"_

 _"Oh sorry!" Goku yelled back from 10 yards away. He sheepishly grinned as he swooped around down to grab Suno's hand and wave goodbye to his friends all before Kami said anything else to him._

* * *

That dream of the very recent past replayed itself, as he slowly began to stir in his sleep. A delightful aroma, tickled his nostrils in an attempt to awaken him. As if on cue, Goku sat up in the bed and was greeted by Suno who was walking in with a tray full of plates of food. He was in a twin sized bed, in the guest bedroom Suno had. The room was medium sized, with a desktop computer on the desk and a full bookcase being the only things in the room besides the bed. The carpet was a beige colors and the walls were a comforting blue. Goku stopped taking in the setting of the room as Suno spoke to him.

"Oh you're woke! That's good! I tried making some food," Suno replied as she placed down the tray on the desk next to the bed. She looked away from him, flushing a deep red color yet again for a reason that Goku still did not understand.

Paying her no attention, he had only taken a minute to gulp down the food before him. Happy now that he had eaten, Goku said, "Thank you! It was great! And now that I'm up I should get dressed and get going now!"

Goku hopped out of the bed, wearing only his boxers. He noticed Suno looking away covering his eyes.

 _What's wrong with her? It's not like I'm naked._ Goku thought as he picked up his shirt from off the floor. Sniffing it at first, he proceeded to put on his gi shirt. Then, he grabbed his pants and pulled it up before securing it with his belt.

"Alright. I'm about to leave Suno," Goku said.

"No!" Suno almost shouted, catching him off guard. He stopped at the door, turning around to give her a face of pure bewilderment. "Goku you can't leave yet! This is the worst blizzard we have had in 10 years outside. It's terrible out there. We are practically snowed in for another week."

"What?! Another week! We've already been snowed in for three days!" Goku exclaimed. He couldn't stand the cold. But he especially could not stand not being able to go outside and train.

The slight frustration dwelling in his eyes prompted her to say, "I'm sorry I asked you to bring me all the way out here after the tournament."

"It's fine," Goku replied with a smile. He couldn't change the weather. There was no need to fret over it for too long. He could simply do push-ups and simple exercises inside. With his response, Suno began to turn that light pink again. It prompted Goku to ask, "Are you okay? Your face is really pink again. It does that often."

"I'm fine. I'm just blushing. And that's because you make me nervous," Suno said, glancing down as she fidgeted with her fingers again.

"Nervous? Why? Did I say something?" Goku questioned.

"No."

"Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Then why did you-"

Suno snapped her head up, face as red as a candy apple. She exclaimed, "Goku you dolt! It's because I like you!"

"I like you to," Goku smiled. It was nice that there were good friends and could easily tell each other this.

"Goku, I mean I like you more than friends."

"Don't tell Krillin or Eighter that. It might make them feel sad," Goku stated.

"Goku, I swear you're so clueless! I'm confessing to you!" Suno yelled.

"Confessing what?" Goku asked.

"That I like you!"

"Okay," Goku carelessly replied. What was the point of Suno repeating herself? He understood the first time when she had said that she liked him.

The anger boiled inside her. Rolling her eyes, Suno firmly proclaimed, "You have no idea what I'm saying. You're really still just a child. Goku, I love you. I want to be with you."

"You're with me right now. I don't understand. And you love me like grandpa? I care for you too since you're my friend!" Goku easily said.

"Goku. Listen to me. The love I have for you is different. I love you like a woman loves a man. Like how a wife loves a husband. I want to be yours." Suno confessed, she diverted her eyes as that same pinkish color stained the top of her cheeks.

Goku gave her a blank stare. What was a wife? What was a husband? How was the love different from his love for his grandpa? And she was his friend. So technically, wasn't she already his? But even then, she's talking like she can be owned. And he wouldn't want to own someone, just like he wouldn't want someone to own him. He wasn't a possession like the jewelry and clothes Bulma bought. He was Goku. And what Suno was saying, was too perplexing for him.

After a few seconds of silence, Suno looked up to meet Goku's blank stare. To which she replied, "You still don't have any idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Goku sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Suno greatly sighed, "I guess I'll have to show you then."

"Okay then," Goku replied. She could've simply explained herself but if she wanted to show him, then he guess he'd wait for it.

* * *

Honestly, he had never in his life met someone so strange. For the first time in a long while, he didn't want to be around said individual either. Suno had said she would show him what she had said a week ago but instead she made him develop even more questions. So many questions, that he didn't want to be bothered with it.

It all had started when Suno decided to make a feast at night. She had turned off all the lights and placed lit candles on the table. What was the point of that when the lightbulbs in the house were working just fine? The scent of the candles only mixed with the smell of the food, which bothered his nose. Then she had roses scattered all over the round wooden table. He had thought that was some type of herb, so he ate it as he scoffed down all the food on the table in less than ten minutes while Suno watched him with a certain look. Unfortunately, the roses were disgusting and Suno only scolded him for doing that. Apparently, he was completely ignoring the "romantic ambiance," whatever that was. It may've been the music she was playing in the background that he didn't care much for.

Then the next day, she interrupted his workout to give him a few comics to understand "romance." However, the things the male was saying to the female was unrealistic and even more confusing. Like, "Without you here, I can't breathe," or, "Screw butterflies, the entire zoo erupts when I see you." If he couldn't breathe before her, how was he living? And everyone knows that any food consumed is supposed to be chewed completely. This guy in the comic clearly didn't do that since he had butterflies in his stomach. And what was a zoo? Then it was talking about marriage in the comic, which was a food. The female was stressing over it throughout the entire comic book as if it was a real big issue. She could've simply hunted for some other food. Therefore, Goku didn't read the ending because he had gotten bored and a headache from trying to understand it. Plus, he didn't see anything related to music the entire comic book so he didn't really understand why Suno had given him to study "romance."

Suno's tactics didn't stop there either. After a day of rest, she tried to get him to watch a "romance" movie. The only thing he learned, was what a hug was before he fell asleep. Now today, since he had fallen asleep the other day, Suno was forcing him to watch another "romance" movie as well as they sat near each other on the sofa. He didn't want to at all. He'd rather be training right now since Piccolo was getting stronger as each minute passed.

"Did you see that Goku?" Suno cried. She had a tissue in her hand, blowing her nose. Why was she crying? He swear, so many questions and not enough answers.

"See what? And why are you crying?" Goku asked.

"I'm crying cause it's so romantic. And I was talking about the kiss," Suno replied.

"Oh. That. Yeah I saw it." Goku easily said. He folded his arms and leaned back more on the sofa to get comfortable. He wasn't interested in this at all. He had seen a kiss before in the magazines Master Roshi had given them to read, except the kiss was between two girls.

"Well what you think about it?" Suno asked, staring at Goku whose eyelids were lowering.

"I mean it's fine. I don't get it or the plot though," Goku replied. To which, Suno heavily sighed again.

"Just pay attention and I'm sure you'll get it. This is all about romance. You're not stupid. You'll pick it up. In fact, let me tell you what has been happening until now. John and Sarah were high school sweethearts and-" Suno said. She had continued to speak about something. Goku wasn't too sure because, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Not too long after, he could sense it. Someone was in his face, and their breath was caressing his lips. Before Goku opened his eyes to see what was going on,

 _ **Thud, Thud, Thud**_

The sudden knock on the door forced Goku to snap his eyes open. He was confronted by Suno who was sitting within his personal space at that moment. Her cheeks were flushed to that same candy apple red color. She seemed apprehensive or scared about something. He was about to ask what until she bolted up from the sofa saying, "I'll get the door!"

Goku uncrossed his arms to turn around and look at who was at the door. However, he became even more excited when he finally processed it. Someone had knocked on the door. And the sun was peering in, dazzling them. Therefore, Goku could now leave the house he had been confined to for about two weeks.

Goku happily hopped up from the sofa with the biggest grin lighting his face up.

"Hey Goku! What are you so jolly for?" Android 8 asked. He had been the person at the door Suno had answered.

"Hey Eighter! I was tired of being stuck in the house!" Goku said. He walked pass Suno and Android 8 who were standing in the doorway, to step onto the 5 inches of snow. Closing his eyes, he deeply inhaled and exhaled to thoroughly take in the fresh air. Then, that breeze hit him. Almost immediately, Goku snapped his eyes open and shuddered. For that brief second, he had even considered going back inside.

However, he had had enough of being inside. Cupping his mouth, Goku called out to the sky "Nimbus!"

"Wait what?! You're leaving now Goku?" Suno exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just got here to greet you. I thought we would be able to catch up." Android 8 added, disappointment apparent in his voice.

"Well," Goku scratched the back out of his head. With his awkward grin in place, he replied, "I've been here too long. And I have to go back to pay my grandpa's home a visit. I haven't been there in a while."

"Oh really, it would've been nice if you stayed though. I'm sure the Jingle Village Chief and Suno's parents would've wanted to see you. But I understand. It was nice meeting you again Goku." Android 8 replied.

Goku looked to Suno, who was quiet. It seemed as if she was contemplating something as she was fidgeting once again with her fingers. He didn't have time to worry about her as his loyal cloud came down. Excited, Goku jumped onto it. He waved bye to Android 8 and Suno, who still wasn't looking up to face him.

Nimbus heaved itself to take off, but abruptly came to a stop as a voice called out, "Goku!"

Automatically, Goku fell face down onto the cloud. As the cloud lowered down to Suno's eye level, Goku picked his head up to stare into her face.

"Goku, can I come with you?" Suno mumbled.

"What?" Goku asked. He hoped she didn't ask what he thought she had asked.

"Can I come with you? On your journey?" Suno repeated herself, a little louder and firmer in her response. Yes, she did ask for it….Honestly, Goku didn't know how to tell her no. He really wanted to be by himself at this moment but he wouldn't deny a dear friend.

Therefore, Goku found himself saying to her, "Sure."

Many hours later, after Goku and Suno had settled in Goku's grandpa house, Suno fixed dinner and they both feasted. Now, there was an awkward silence between them as they sat on the floor surrounding the table. Goku didn't know what to talk about. He had discussed his previous adventures to her already and she had spoken about her life. He had tried to talk about martial arts but Suno really didn't know too much beyond what she had seen at the 23rd World Martials Arts Tournament. Truthfully speaking, Suno didn't need or want to train and she wasn't looking for the dragonballs, so Goku didn't understand why she was here with him right now. It was awkward, especially with the way Suno was staring at him with this mysterious look.

Goku, shrugged his shoulders. He was tired, full, and done thinking about things that didn't really matter. As long as Suno was happy doing that, he didn't care. Maybe she would pick up on training once she saw him. Then they could spar together! Well, that all depended on how long she would be around.

Soon, Goku found himself drifting off to sleep.

But while Goku was asleep on the floor by the table, he suddenly felt something slightly shaking against his lips. The sensation that raced through him, it wasn't unpleasant. It was something he didn't quite recognize though. He opened his eyes and was confronted by a blushing Suno who was sitting in between his open legs.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Suno stammered, leaning away from him.

Instinct, gnawed at any reasoning or questions he had. He suddenly didn't care what Suno had done. His pulse had quickened. Adrenaline began to race in response. And before he knew it, Goku found himself kissing her again, curious to understand what he was feeling.

Her lips were so gentle against his. Any uneasiness, disappeared as the kiss became long and more passionate. Their lips moving faster against one another. Breathing became next to impossible until Suno pulled back, biting Goku's lip in the process.

So this is what a kiss was and felt like.

A fire burned in Suno's eyes as she gazed back at Goku. She quickly leaned back in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Capturing his lips again, putting her love behind each movement of her lips. Goku equally responded back, wrapping his arms around her waist to deepen each kiss.

Something then began to throb that Goku never felt before and it wasn't his heart. Curiosity and instinct, persuaded him to allow his shirt to be taken off. He was rewarded with skin on skin contact, which set his insides aflame. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, even more so now. His blood racing throughout and to his lower region. He soon found himself, flipping Suno around and down on the floor, not breaking a beat in their sloppy kisses. Pressing himself up against her, prompting a moan from her mouth. It only enticed him some more. He desired for a second, to hear that sweet sound once again. To feel her around him, even if he didn't know what that meant.

Later, as they had lied there on the floor, both naked, Goku was starting to doze off. Almost everything Suno had been doing, connected in his mind after they had did that. It was just like those magazines Master Roshi had made them read. Doing it wasn't actually too bad. However, Goku didn't feel anything but a temporary high. A high he could get from fighting alone. He understood why people would do it but he could live without.

Afterwards, Goku realized the effect of "sex" or "making love" is what Suno referred to it as. She was more so attached, following him everywhere. He didn't understand why either. He didn't learn until much later, and it was too late by then.

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

A/n: just in case you might think Goku was being too mean, I'm here to say I don't believe he was. When Chichi first grabbed onto him in DB, he was very irritated and trying to push her off. She was latched onto him. I figured he would be rude and mean unintentionally. Also, YOU THOUGHT my first sex scene was going to be in this chapter but uhhh…. I don't ship this couple XD I had a hard enough time writing what you just read without vomiting. I had to keep stopping….. -_- If there are some people out there that would like to read that lemon, let me know. I may update one day and include that. Keyword, MAY XD

 _ **Chichi**_ : I like your penname you used. XD Anyway, thank you so much! I'm really trying something different with this story. Also, for that other comment you had made, I wouldn't have it any other way. That's all I'm going to say. I can't spoil the story. :D

 _ **busi_sibeko1**_ : Thank you! Even though I really didn't intend it to be hilarious XD… And to some extent. This chapter was supposed to explain Goku's relationship with Suno… Don't worry, you'll get to know Haku entirely. He'll be a fundamental character. And Chichi has her reasons for the mask. It'll be explained later…. And I've already written up to that part about the promise….but because of what you said, I think I'm just gonna change that now. XD

 _ **Renjihime143**_ _ **:**_ Honestly, I had been written the next chapter for Soulless Eyes. I just had to edit it and proceed to write the next chapter for Illicit Love… And I wonder do you still like Suno after this chapter. I hate her personally. She needs to go, but T_T then I wouldn't have a story. And of course Yuki isn't as smart. Hell he's not even as *zips mouth* dammit. I almost said something that I shouldn't have. XD And I appreciate your appreciation if that makes sense. I'm glad you understand. In fact right now I'm at the university serving as a counselor/tutor so it does become difficult to sit down and write…. And about your other review, you're really trying to get me to spoil some things… Like gosh, stop XD lol! I want to really respond to what you said about Gohan but I can't.

 _ **Guest**_ : Thanks and me too! I can't wait e_e… But real love takes time.

 _ **Nicole Bro:**_ Who are you telling?! I had to rip my heart out and step on it just to put those two (Suno and Goku) together. And trust me, Chichi is okay and dandy! XD….. e_e I hope this chapter explains how GokuxSuno happened and their relationship. Pay close attention to the little details I give so you can understand if there's any depth to their relationship.

 _ **Saiyan Kween**_ : Right! I'm glad you remember those! They were the best! :D And I guess you'll have to keep reading to see … lol XD

 _ **Missy Sullivan**_ : Thank you dear! You make me blush . And you haven't seen anything yet! But e_e I may push back the big reveal b/c of you all. Who knows? XD

 _ **Evelara9:**_ You made my heart swell. Really thank you! I'm glad you've noticed that about Goku in this story. How can I explain it without revealing too much… e_e Blah, I guess I can't. XD Also, I appreciate you saying that about my writing. It makes me feel like I'm really accomplishing what I want to do.


	5. The First Road-Block on Snakeway

**Illicit Love**

a/n: Thank you so much DevilsDoCry and Lilly-Sama for reading over and critiquing my fighting scene.

 **I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

The sun glistened on her forehead that was drenched in sweat. Using her left hand she raised it to wipe it away. A smirk then twisted the corner of her lips once she glanced down at the shattered clay doll on the ground. Chichi folded her arms almost triumphantly as she turned to and Kami to say, "Is that all you got? I was expecting something more than that. It was barely a challenge."

"Chichi, the point of this exercise was to clear your mind and see the weaknesses in your technique. Simply destroying the clay doll that is a replica of you in the first 15 seconds, defeats the purpose," Kami admonished.

"There is nothing wrong with my technique. I just need to work on my strength and build upon what I already know. And you keep giving me the same exercises, teaching me the same things as if I haven't mastered it already!" Chichi retorted.

"Why do you train?" Kami asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you why do you train," Kami repeated himself.

Chichi glanced down, clenching her fists as she wondered. Why did she train? At first she just wanted to focus her anger and energy that she had after hearing that girls didn't belong in fighting _and_ after being rejected. And now, all she knew was that she had to defeat Goku. She needed to defeat Goku so he could understand that he missed out on the best thing he could've had and that everyone could see she belonged in the fighting world after beating up the strongest on Earth. To do that….. "I need to be stronger." Chichi stated, looking up to meet Kami's stare.

"Why?" Kami asked.

"Just cause." Chichi knew that he wouldn't be receptive of her thinking.

"You know if you keep chasing after someone, you'll always be trying to fit in their shadow. They'll always have power over you. And you'll never be able to succeed and grow like you're supposed to. If you do, it'll always be within that person's limited shadow, never beyond," Kami said.

Chichi rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever Kami," she dismissed. Kami greatly signed before nodding his head at Mr. Popo. He could read her mind, and knew her intentions and thoughts every day. He knew for sure, her heart wasn't in it for the right reasons. Due to such, it was making Chichi's heart bitter and frigid. If it got to a certain point, it may even make her evil.

"Come out," Mr. Popo called. Walking out the doors at Kami's hideout, a man with that same spiky hair and familiar orange Gi suit entered. Everything about him looked exactly like the last time she saw him. The only difference was the mask. She knew this wasn't Goku, just a replica. Regardless of such, her animosity towards him or _it_ was the same. It was so great that her hands began to itch in anticipation as she craved a battle with him. Her face contorted to that of a scowl whereas the sweat on her forehead began to evaporate due to her hiking her ki up. She was ready. Chichi was ready to destroy him.

"This is a clay doll of Goku. He has the same power of the Goku from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. You say you've perfected everything, let's test that theory then," Kami proposed. He turned his head towards the clay Goku and nodded. "You may begin."

Automatically, Chichi crouched down and positioned her open palms in its appropriate place whereas he was just standing there, motionless. He hadn't moved an inch to guard himself. This would be the perfect time to—

She blinked for not even half a second and he had disappeared. And then she sensed it. Chichi snapped around, using her left wrist to stop Goku from chopping the back of her neck. Instantly, the pain pulsed throughout her arm. Blocking that hit alone, felt like she had been smacked across her arm with a transfer truck. She didn't even have time to wince or dwell on the unpleasant sensations that made her arm go numb. Immediately after blocking, she tried to focus the ki to her free hand before delivering a punch to his face. However, Goku merely grabbed it and with one little squeeze…

 **CRACK**

He broke her fist. Chichi screamed in deep anguish. Before she could retaliate, Goku yanked her towards him and struck her in her stomach with his right fist. He allowed her to drop to his feet, clenching her lower torso.

The intense impact knocked the breath out of her, she couldn't even scream. When she finally could gasp for air, her body quivered. The air acted as sharp daggers that forcibly stabbed and mutilated every inch of her stomach. It caused the vomit residing in it to violently spurt up and through her esophagus, burning that and her tongue as it made its way out. Thus, Chichi heaved and threw up on the concrete beneath her.

"That's enough," Kami called to the clay Goku who was already preparing himself to make another attack just in case.

"NO!" Chichi dismissed. She wouldn't allow herself to be defeated this easily, especially when this wasn't the real Goku! Chichi used her arm with the broken fist to hold her stomach as if that would assuage anything. Her legs began to tremble, as she attempted to stand up. When she finally got her feet set on the ground, she began to sway. She was also starting to see two or was it three Gokus.

"You're in no condition to continue!"

"I don't care! I said I will fight!" Chichi yelled. She firmly planted her feet on the ground to prevent herself from swaying anymore. She shook her head to somewhat focus her vision and concentration on the clay model of Goku in front of her.

Seeing her determination, Kami motioned for the clay replica to continue. Immediately, Chichi tried to take the offense. Gathering a majority of her ki into her legs, she sprinted over towards Goku moving as fast as the wind. But she didn't make an attack just yet; instead she produced a plethora of after images in an attempt to confuse him. One appeared over his head, at both his sides and in front of him delivering kicks that Goku would've blocked if they had been real. Using the small chance she saw as Goku struck at the 3rd afterimage, she attacked from behind. Goku blocked with his forearm before quickly countering with a kick of his own.

Chichi lifted her knee to block. The impact of his leg wasn't as great as it was when he had struck her arm earlier. This made Chichi smirk for a second, but once her focus was lost in that small moment it was over for her. Goku quickly took the offense position from her, delivering kicks after kicks, with palm strikes in between each of which connected to Chichi's head and abdomen. Chichi was being driven back and she began to panic. She was disregarding the pace she should be breathing and forgetting to use her strong point, her legs, to counter and focus her ki. Hell, she couldn't focus her ki anywhere! The force banging against her that sent the most painful impulses throughout her body, made it impossible. Her vision was damn near gone, as she could feel one of her eye had swollen-shut, and the other was almost halfway there. Even if they weren't, dizziness was starting to settle in from the many hits she was taking. She would swear four Goku's were attacking her with the force of 100,000 tons of bricks. And she tasted blood on her tongue that was spilling from the cut in her mouth.

But then it all stopped. The clay model of Goku, may not have any emotions but he still behaved as Goku would've in this situation. This had to end; this pathetic fight, if anyone could call it that. It was much more like an assassination. Kami didn't even need to say anything as the clay model of Goku returned behind the doors of Kami's lookout.

Chichi collapsed, falling on her back and temporarily allowing herself to go unconscious. Kami walked over to her, bending down to grab the small pouch full of senzu beans that was attached to her gi belt. He took one out and placed it into her mouth before standing straight up to watch over her. Instinctively, she swallowed the bean. Not too long after, she opened her eyes to see Kami hovering over her.

He extended his hand out to the fallen Chichi. He said, "You couldn't get a direct hit that caused any significant damage and this isn't even the real Goku. The current Goku is much stronger and more tactical in fighting. I tried to tell you."

Anger, it whirled inside her before it consumed the very depths of her heart.

"What do you know Kami?!" Chichi screeched. Chichi staggered up from the ground, narrowing her eyes to glare greatly upon him. These men always think they knew everything. "You act like I haven't been working my ass off since I got here, doing above and beyond with little to no complaints. The moment I gloat, it's a problem! I'm not good enough to. I need to be beaten senseless! I'll never be good enough because I'm not a man! That's what you mean to say! Because I'm not Goku, your golden pupil! Who wants to be him, I hate him! And I will beat him one day! He will pay! You'll see! You all will see!" Chichi screamed before taking off into the sky.

"What you did was best sire. Otherwise, she would've stayed here and made no progress," Mr. Popo commented.

"Yeah. What she needs to work on is her motives and figure out her place in life. I doubt it's chasing behind the idea of defeating Goku," Kami said.

* * *

A sweet breeze that was being created by the moving sweeper car, caressed her skin ever so softly. Despite the sweeper bumping up on down every now and then, it was relaxing to ride along. She even allowed her eyes to remain closed as she pondered on that dream she had of the past. _Hmph_. To think that she used to be so immature, she had definitely come a long way. Reflecting back, after she left from Kami's lookout so mentally broken and frustrated, she had went on an adventure to take a shortcut in life. It was adventure that involved her looking for the dragonballs to make a wish that she was a man that was always stronger than Goku. However, that didn't work out. She actually had to end up stopping some guy named Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army that Goku had destroyed a long time ago. He was seeking the dragonballs to resurrect his prior Red Ribbon Army and assume control. Nevertheless, in that journey she was able to let go that hatred in her heart as she discovered herself and learned her purpose in life. More importantly, she found out her true love was Martial Arts.

Chichi sighed. Now that she think about it….. Goku had passed her in their race about 2 days ago. When she finally had caught up to him, it was because he was sleeping on the sweeper that was going less than 50 miles per hour. Annoyed by his easygoing self, she carefully lifted him up from the sleeper and placed him on Snake way. Chichi then proceeded to lay onto of the sweeper herself to get some shut eye…So honestly, maybe she hadn't been the nicest to Goku. Well, she wasn't that nice to guys to begin with; not even her fiancé, but she'll admit that she is especially mean to Goku. She don't mean to be rude to Goku all the time, it's just... She don't know how to act now. She used to loathe the very idea of him, and was ecstatic at the thought of defeating him one day. But now, could she say that she hated him? Someone so admirable and bright, especially when he smiled. She'd even say that he was –

 **BUMP**

Chichi's eyes bolted open as she was tossed off the top of the sweeper. Her hand shot out to catch herself on the rim of snake way. However, as quick as she placed her hand down she picked it right back up. A jolting pain had shot through her hand as the spike on the edge penetrated her hand; causing her to automatically wince.

' _Oh my Kami! I'm gonna fall. Wait Fly Chichi! Fly!_ ' She screamed to herself. But before she could take off, she had fallen into something firm yet comforting. Chichi slowly opened her eyes to be confronted by a dark pair of eyes that held a trace of concern in them. And he smiled at her.

 **THUMP** …. Just what was that? Was that her heart? It was probably because she had escaped a dreadful experience.

"Good thing I came here in time. Otherwise, you'd fallen off of Snakeway," Goku said, his voice with a bit of humor in them. He placed her down onto the walkway.

She blushed furiously and quickly exclaimed, "I could've saved myself! I didn't need your help!"

"I'm not too good at these things, but I'm sure the words you should be saying are 'Thank you." Goku stated, matter-of-factly. He had been slightly irritated by her behavior.

Chichi turned her back from him, mumbling incoherent words before crossing her arms. As soon as she tried to, she flinched and looked down to see that her hand was bleeding profusely. "Aw, man! Just my luck," She furiously whispered.

"What?" Goku asked. Chichi was thinking about ignoring him, until he appeared and snatched her hand away.

"OWW!" Chichi shouted.

"Oh don't worry! I know what to do! Suno taught me how to handle these things," Goku stated. He proceeded to untuck his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?!" Chichi jumped back, her eyes wide in alarm.

"Taking a piece of my shirt," Goku replied as he ripped off the hem of his shirt before tucking it back in. He approached an apprehensive Chichi and took her hand without her permission again.

She watched him intently, unable to stop him from removing her glove. His behavior had her stunned. And when his hand touched her bare hand, it felt like electricity had shot up her forearm and travelled to her heart.

 **THUMP** … It did it again. Why was this happening? She could feel her face getting hot, thank Kami she still had her mask on.

Goku carefully examined the bruise, slowly rubbing his thumbs on the inside of her palm. "Your hands are soft. They're almost like a girl's."

"No they're not! I have manly hands!" Chichi scowled and tried to rip her hand away, but to no avail. His subtle grip kept them there.

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. He stared, locking onto them as if he was trying to read something. While he stared, he began firmly tied a knot around her hand with the tattered strap. What was he looking at? Why didn't he stop? What's wrong with him?! She looked away, unable to bare his stare any longer.

"There," Goku said before releasing her hand.

"Thanks," Chichi mumbled, glancing down to her hand that she instinctively grasped.

There was awkward silence. Until Goku said, "I win!"

"Wait what you mean?" Chichi exclaimed.

"I was beating you. Even now since I'm in front of you, I won." Goku said, sticking his tongue out.

"LIES! We got about another 10,000 miles to go before we get to 100,000! Stop trying to cheat!" Chichi said.

"CHEAT?! Chihiro you pulled me from the sweeper and placed me on the side just to ride it yourself. You're the cheater!" Goku replied.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're such a child!"

"At least I don't have to cheat to win."

"You didn't win!" Chichi clamied.

"Well let's settle this now. In 10,000 miles, the winner will be decided!" Goku adamantly declared.

"You're on!" Chichi said taking off running like the speed of light before Goku could say go. He frowned but eventually smiled and took off after her. Within two minutes, Goku was able to catch up to Chichi.

"Hey you know next time, let's carry each other if we're sleepy. That way we won't ever have to stop or get on that sleeper again," Goku said, running alongside her.

"That does seem like a good option. Plus carrying you will help be build strength. You look fat," Chichi chuckled.

"I'm not fat! That's muscle!" Goku angrily pouted.

"Whatever piggy pig!" Chichi teased as she put more ki into her legs to sprint faster and ahead of Goku. Eventually, in the distance where Snakeway had a sharp curve, an old-fashioned three-tiered Japanese palace appeared. With a vivid red roof and bright white paint, it was apparent how astonishing and grand it was even from a distance. When the two finally reached the palace, they came to an abrupt halt in their race.

"Wow this place must be king Kai's. It looks like it's built for a king," Goku claimed as he gazed at the building. He was about to make a step towards the entrance, but Chichi suddenly reached out to grab him.

"Wait we shouldn't go in there!" Chichi said, released her grip on his arm.

"Why?"

"I don't know. My wo-... Wonderful gut is telling me." Chichi corrected. _Oh kami that was close again._ Chichi thought

"Stop being so scared. King Kai is probably in here. Let's go-" Before Goku could finish his statement, the entrance of the palace had sucked them inside. They soon found themselves, sitting on the shiny purple floor of what looked like a dining area. Goku and Chichi both stood up. Chichi dusted herself off and scanned the room, taking in the elaborate and ostentatious decorations as such as the red podiums and gold furnishings. Chichi also noticed a red symbol painted on a few of the walls. She would've sworn she seen it somewhere in her samurai or ninja studies.

Suddenly, a girl came forward with a miniature golden gong. She had black hair that was positioned in an elegant updo. It wasn't too elegant to take away from her stunning red eyes or unique teal colored skin. Even the scaly purple kimono and matching white gloves couldn't overshadow those qualities. The girl rang the golden dong and said, "Her highness has arrived!"

Not a minute later, a four more girls entered the dining room. They too shared a similar appearance to the first girl except each had a different hair color and green scaly kimonos. They were guiding, almost in a protective manner, one woman who stood in the middle.

She had the same teal colored skin as the others. However, her eyes were more so a red-orange tint. Her hairstyle complimented her eyes, since it was a huge orange puff full of big curls. Even her big ears couldn't diminish her graceful look. Furthermore, the green lipstick and oversized purple pearls added to her dazzling appearance. The navy blue scaly kimono, extravagant white fur, and polished pair of white gloves this woman wore, simply completed her look.

"Woah King Kai's a woman. And cute too!" Goku commented, as soon as she approached them.

"Oh my how cute and bold," the elegant woman blushed, innocently clasping her hands together. Chichi's eyebrows scrunched up. All of a sudden she didn't like _this thing_ in front of her and she was almost positive it wasn't King Kai.

"Oh, sorry your highness. We came here to study, if you don't mind," Goku apologized with his signature grin.

' _I mind,_ ' Chichi thought, rolling her eyes.

"Look at your highness. I haven't seen her so excited since King Yemma dropped by a long time ago," one of the attendants commented.

"Oh what a hunk of a man! I can't believe a thousand years have gone by since he was here last," the superior woman happily sighed

' _She sounds like a floosy. She's really irritating me by talking._ ' Chichi thought.

Goku perked up excited upon hearing that confession and eagerly replied to them, "wow really?"

They quickly covered their mouths. ' _Yep. They're suspicious alright. I'm just gonna let Goku stand right here and do all the talking as I watch them._ ' Chichi thought.

"The real reason we came is to receive your training. We need to help our friends on earth," Goku stated.

The elegant woman blushed again, pulling her fur closer up on her shoulders. Looking at Goku ever so coyly she said, "I'm flattered."

' _I REALLY don't like her. She's getting on my DAMN nerves._ ' Chichi thought.

That same woman sashayed closer to Goku, gazing upon him with sly flirtatious eyes. "Alright then," she said. She promptly grabbed Goku and proceeded to dance with him what looked like the knockoff version of the tango.

"You can't be serious!" Chichi exclaimed out loud. ' _If Goku don't get his arse and come on! This is not what they have come for! They should be leaving._ '

"Oh you've finally spoken. You sound jealous. There's only one of her, I'll dance with you until it's your turn with her," said the black haired attendant from earlier. Immediately, she grabbed Chichi's hand, not giving Chichi the opportunity to say no.

"We didn't know if you were a man or not but you sound like one to me. And you have pretty eyes. I wish I could take off your mask to see what you really look like. I bet you're more handsome than that other guy," the attendant fluttered her eyelashes, prompting Chichi to almost vomit.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a crash on the floor. Goku had thrown that elegant woman to the ground. The attendant quickly released Chichi to sprint over to that same woman. Seeing her on her back, Chichi covered her mouth over the mask to stifle her laughter.

"Wow I didn't know King Kai was so weak." Goku said, disappointment occupying in his tone.

That same attendant got in Goku's face to furiously shout, "She's not King Kai! She's Princess Snake! She won the world beauty contest and she's known for her beauty all over the land and you just apologize to her right now!"

Goku looked so helpless and confused. Chichi had to turn around to regain her composure before she busted out laughing.

"Gosh. I'm sorry. I thought you were King Kai. See you later," Goku waved before turning towards the exit.

' _Finally!_ ' Chichi screamed in her mind as she walked over to Goku, ready to leave with him.

"Oh don't go!" Princess Snake called out to them. Goku stopped, making Chichi halt as well. "Please stay a while."

Goku's eyebrows scrunched up in slight annoyance. He said, "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Please, just stay for dinner," Princess Snake begged.

' _No-'_ Chichi didn't have a chance to answer as Goku almost immediately accepted her offer. Princess Snake smiled and then ordered her girls to prepare a banquet. The attendants brought out a massive table and a few chairs before going in the kitchen, with Princess Snake following close behind. With them alone for a moment, Chichi felt the need to speak.

"Uh, Goku can I talk to you for a second over here," Chichi said. Goku nodded and followed her to a nearby corner.

She whispered, "I don't trust this Goku. These women are suspicious. Something is wrong here."

"What do you mean Chihiro?" Goku questioned, obviously perplexed by her statement.

"I can't explain it. You just have to trust me. You shouldn't even eat their food."

"But I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in over a month. We can leave after we eat," Goku pleaded.

"Fine then! You stay, I'm leaving. I'm not about to stay around and get killed before I reach my destination!" Chichi furiously whispered.

"You won't get killed. They're friendly. They want to feed us. Stop being mean and assuming things," Goku said, irritation in his tone.

"Mean?!" Chichi exclaimed, her voice getting higher than usually.

"Is there a problem? The food is ready," Princess Snake said as the attendants placed the food on the round table with a light blue tablecloth.

"No, beautiful. There's nothing wrong. We just missed your presence," Chichi replied in her manliest voice possible. It did its trick as Princess Snake immediately became flushed.

"I thought you were just saying how ..." Goku started but Chichi stomped on his foot with all her might. He yanked his foot up automatically, grabbing it to soothe the aching pain coursing through it. Goku then turned his head to pout and glare at Chichi.

"Ow! What you do that for! You really are mean!" Goku huffed, putting his foot down. He then pushed Chichi, causing her to stumble. Chichi came back ready to fight but Princess Snake shouted, "don't fight over me men! There's enough of me to go around! Let's eat first though!"

They both reluctantly put their fists down like a couple of stubborn children and went to go sit down at the table.

Goku had ruined her only chance of escape! She should've left when the princess wasn't in here with them. She glanced at Goku to see him scoffing down the food without a care in the world.

And then a familiar scent hit Chichi's nose. It smelled like...enchanted kampo. Chichi smirked. These damn amateurs. The herb should've been finely grounded up and brewed like tea, before mixing it in the sauce they used to coat the roasted chicken they had on the table. And to poison someone like Goku, they'd needed a lot more of the herb. As for Chichi, a current ninja well Kunoichi to be correct, she needed the most potent sleeping herbs to knock her out. This enchanted kampo wouldn't faze her. Chichi quickly grabbed the alligator head before her and consumed it in that second. She didn't draw that much attention because Princess Snake and her attendants were all focused on Goku and his outrageous borderline-repulsive eating habits. At this moment, Chichi saw her opportunity to "sneak" away.

Carefully, she moved away from the table and headed towards the doors. Slowly but surely, she opened the exit and crept out. She was finally out of that wretched dining room and now she ventured the long grandiose and extravagant hallway. It actually seemed never-ending until she came to a two way split. She turned down the right one and was soon met by another two way split. Therefore, Chichi turned the left corner and later another corner and then another. It was like Chichi was caught in some sort of puzzle, going around in circle after circle. She never came across any other exit or room. Occasionally, she would only see the entrance to the dining hall.

Frustrated to her wits ends, Chichi sat down to meditate in the hallway. She had furtively sneaked in and out numerous places in her life. This place shouldn't be any different once she had calmed down. Closing her eyes, she began to deeply inhale and exhale, becoming one with herself and her surroundings. Focusing her ki to her core, Chichi sensed her environment. Maybe she could find an exit this way.

Her eyes shot open! Oh no! She glimpsed around and bolted up from the ground. She couldn't believe it! The ground was a mushy tender muscle, excreting a mysterious liquid. In fact, it wasn't only the ground but the ceiling or roof of this place was the same as well. But how?

 _Snake Princess_ … That name rang in Chichi's mind at that very moment. It was like everything had clicked inside Chichi's brain and she knew for certain, that they were in the inside of a snake! She had to tell Goku as soon as possible! Chichi quickly focused her ki to swiftly soar back, deeper into this overgrown Snake's throat. Soon she discovered a sleeping Goku, lying on the plushy intestines. Green juices were oozing out and around him, about to envelop his entire body. Panicking now, Chichi was about to scream his name. However, since she lost her composure upon seeing the juices surround Goku, everything returned back to normal the second she had blinked. Chichi was right back in the "palace." Princess Snake and the attendants were also glaring at her ready to pounce.

"Goku! Please wake up!" Chichi screamed with all her night, ignoring the nearby group. He snapped up, wondering what was going on.

"I don't remember falling asleep," Goku yawned, rubbing his sluggish eyes.

Chichi ran over to him, grabbing his arm to pull him up. She replied, "I didn't think you'd fall asleep either! Goku we need to leave now! This place isn't what it seems!"

The level of alarm in her voice didn't make Goku question her any further. Plus, he was ready to go himself. The two went towards the exit, but Princess Snake and her attendants stood before it.

"Don't leave you two. I'm sure-"

"Shut up! I know what this place is so move out our way before I blast a hole in your stomach!" Chichi demanded.

"What she said," Goku added, pointing to Chichi with his thumb.

At first Princess Snake had a hurt expression, but once Goku had also been set on leaving, an evil smirk emerged across her face. She snapped her fingers and the palace was back to the disgusting and pulsating pink muscles that oozed green slime. Goku's eyes widen as he was confused.

"Goku, let's go! We're inside-"Chichi was say but she was interrupted by a voice.

"A snake. You're in the belly of a snake! My belly that is," The Snake Princess voice echoed. Goku felt the green juice singe his boot, making him hike his foot up at once. "Watch out for my juices. They're strong enough to melt any warrior," Princess Snake laughed maliciously.

The juice then fell from the roof and onto Chichi, forcing her to toss a specific article of clothing aside. Goku immediately took off towards one end, soaring in the air and grabbing a distracted Chichi's hand so she could start flying at that moment as well. Once she did, he let her hand go so they could effectively maneuver through the snake's stomach avoiding the corrosive acid. And then they saw the light ahead, increasing their levels of ki to effectively exit the snake in that split second. Princess Snake wouldn't stop there; she began to chase them through the sky in her enormous snake form, even scorching them with the fire she breathed. She was about as thick as the snake way road, but only a few kilometers long.

"That's it!" Goku stated. They both came to an abrupt halt as Goku began to chant "Kameha... Wait I can't hurt her. She gave me food."

"I can," Chichi said before she used her special technique and shot the beam into Princess Snake's open mouth. She screamed and writhed before passing out and falling through the clouds.

Chichi landed on the Snakeway, bent over and panting. That always took a long of energy to do.

"What you do that for!" Goku stated as he landed beside her on the snake way. His tone sounded upset.

"Hey, at least she's not dead!" Chichi defended as she stood up straight and turned to face Goku.

"That's not-" he paused. For a second there, she would've sworn she saw a faint pink come across Goku's cheeks. Well at quick as it came, it left. She even wondered if she may have imagined it.

"What?" Chichi asked, confused by his expression

"You're beautiful Chihiro. I knew you were a girl," Goku said.

And at that moment, Chichi had realized the piece of clothing that she had tossed away was her mask.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **a/n:** Dun dun dunnnn. I know I'm evil for this cliffhanger. . I still love you all though! I'll answer my reviewers next chapter. :D


End file.
